


My Roommate is a Demon

by glitteryimagay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #makekeithstopruininglancesapartment2k17, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Hunk is just so wholesome, Keith doesn't know how to human, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), POV Third Person, Pidge is a little shit, Security Guard Lance, Shiro is just trying to keep it all together, because that makes sense in a roommate au, lance gets caught in the middle of said war, lance is just done, the shit we do for love man, there is a demon war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteryimagay/pseuds/glitteryimagay
Summary: Lance stared at his broken glass table for a few moments, expression unreadable, before an unholy screech which rivaled the sound of a Boeing-747 taking off directly next to you, was unleas-You are probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, in case you haven’t picked up on it already, my roommate is a demon. And I don’t mean that metaphorically, like oh, my roommate is a demon, he leaves hair in the shower drain and steals my toothbrush. I mean, literally, my roommate is a demon. And so are his friends. Well, technically, Allura and Coran are considered fallen angels and the rest are true demons, but that’s besides the point.Oh, but Hunk’s not a demon! He’s just a normal human. Well, not really, because he’s like psychic or whatever and can see demons as they are even in human form, but, okay, you know what? Let’s just go to the beginning so you can understand how I ended up with the right-hand man of the King of Hell as my roommate.[OR the one where Keith is a demon, Lance is overworked and tired, there is a demon war to fight and somehow they still have time to fall in love][OR OR the one where Keith breaks a lot of common household objects and Lance cries every time]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So like this entire thing is already laid out in a 39 slide powerpoint. So uhh buckle up kiddos. This is gonna be a dousy. So yeah. enjoy this...whatever this is?

“HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP BLEEDING OUT ON MY COUCH?!” a voice screeched from the kitchen. Keith turned his head slowly, a deadpan look on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest and proceeded to lean back against the couch cushions.

“Probably a thousand at this point,” Keith scoffed, relaxing back into the couch with a huff. Suddenly, a sandal made contact with the back of his head. Letting out a growl, Keith whipped around on the couch to glare at the man in the doorway. Large black horns shaped like that of a minotaur appeared from mist atop the glaring young man’s head as he let out another animalistic growl.

“Don’t give me that look! Get on the damn rug, you giant turd muffin,” a tall, tanned man wearing a muu-muu and a face mask squawked from the doorway to the kitchen.

Lance crossed his arms and began to tap his foot, staring down the beginning to glow red Keith. The staring match seemed to go on forever, but probably only lasted a few seconds before Keith sighed and slid onto the floor, beginning to pout like a child with his arms crossed and eyes fixated on the rug beneath him.

Smiling at yet another win against Keith, Lance made a big show of going into the kitchen and pulling out a bucket full of bleach and a scrub brush. He had just begun to scrub at the couch cushions vigorously when a series of loud pops filled the room. Lance barely flinched as his once nearly empty living room filled with numerous monstrous individuals.

“Piss off the landlady again Keith? You really need to work on your social skills,” a short, ram-horned individual cackled from her perch on the tv stand. Smaller, feathered green-tinted wings stretched out behind her, golden flecks catching in the light.

Keith glared in her direction before grumbling under his breathe, “Shut up Pidge.”

The tallest of the guests, a broad-shouldered man with giant black wings with purple edgings, which nearly touched the ceiling and ground simultaneously, snapped his fingers once. Slowly, his wings dissolved into black mist before disappearing completely, leaving the man to look almost completely human, if not for the mismatched pair of black horns, similar to Keith’s, on the top of his head. The main difference between them lied in the state of the man’s horns. While Keith’s were both shiny and nearly pristine, this man’s were battered, with one completely broken off at the base.

“Keith, stop being such a hindrance to Lance. He is probably the only one keeping you alive in this world at this point,” the man chastised, shaking his head. Keith let out an indignant huff, jumping up from his spot on the ground, ready to argue back when suddenly he grunted, clutching at his side.

“Keith! Sit your ass back down! Let me finish cleaning up the mess you made and then I can stitch you up!” Lance shot out from his place on his knees, scrubbing away at the blood-stained couch.

“If you want Keith, I can help fix you up,” Pidge offered from her place on the tv stand. She jumped down from her spot, bringing her wings close to her back to avoid knocking over any furniture. Lance had nearly killed her a few weeks back when she broke a lamp she caught with the edge of her wing.

Keith bristled at Pidge’s suggestion. “Absolutely not! Last time I let you touch me, you tried some crazy invention of yours on me. My wings were bright yellow FOR DAYS,” Keith shot back, putting his arms up in front of him defensively.

Pidge cackled again, holding her hand to her stomach. After a few moments she reached into the satchel on her shoulder, pulling out a phone. She flicked her finger across it a few times before turning to show the screen to Keith.

“And I will never forget it either,” she got out between laughs, photo evidence of the moment captured on her phone. Keith shot up, again forgetting about his side, and wincing visibly before beginning to chase Pidge about the room.

Lance stood up, having just finished the couch when his eyebrows shot up and he began to screech again.

“HEY! NO ROUGHHOUSING IN MY HOUSE! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!” Lance leant down to pick up his earlier-thrown sandal and began to chase after them, hollering about his furniture as he went.

Shiro gave them an exasperated look before walking over to the table in the corner of the room, where two other individuals sat and took a seat.

“You know, these youngins remind me of the old days when I was just a wee one myself. Always so quick to get into mischief. Ah, those were the days,” the male of the two individuals sighed, smiling fondly as he sat back in the chair. Curved horns which pointed backwards away from his face nearly stuck into the wall, before the female individual let out a tired “Coran.”

“Oh, dear me. Nearly put another pair of holes in young Lance’s wall. Probably should put these away,” Coran tutted before his eyes glowed orange and the horns dissipated. “Thanks for the ole’ heads up Princess.”

The female individual, who was methodically running her hands over her pink scaled-wings absent-mindedly, gave Coran an annoyed look. “Coran, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that? Just Allura is fine. I’m not even technically the princess anymore,” she said tiredly.

“You know, she is right Coran. I mean technically, as my wife? That makes her the Queen.” Shiro offered.

Coran scowled, crossing his arms and pouting childishly. “I know you guys have been married for almost a year now, but she was the princess to me for thousands of years! Takes a little while for the noggin to catch up my boy.”

Suddenly, the front door of the apartment opened, revealing a young man with a paper bag in his hands. “Hey everybody!” he called out, clearly unphased by the sight of Keith, Pidge and Lance still running around the room, screaming. “I brought over a batch of scones I made with a new recipe I’m working on.”

“Hunk! I would love to try them. Your creations are always so wonderful, “Allura called out. Hunk smiled, making his way over to the table and avoiding the chaos created by the three still warring individuals.

Hunk was just about to place the bag of scones on the table when suddenly, Keith knocked into him, causing the bag to fall to the ground. In the next instance, Lance, who had tackled Keith and caused him to knock into Hunk in the first place, finally hit the ground, managing to crush the scones in the process.

Everything went silent for a moment as everyone realized what had happened before slowly, Allura stood up. Pink wisps of light began to emit from her as her features took on a more sinister air.

“How. dare. you. destroy. the.scones,” she gritted out before raising her hand, pink light dancing across her fingertips. Lance gulped from his place on the ground, tangled up with Keith, who also looked slightly alarmed.

In the next moment, a few things happened nearly simultaneously. The first, which was expected considering the circumstances, was that Hunk fell to his knees, eyes tearing up as he lamented the death of his creations.

At nearly the same time, Allura let loose a ball of pink light, aimed directly at Lance and Keith, who, previously had been trying to break apart, managed to roll away from the intended destination of the attack. Instead, Pidge, who had been behind the two boys at the time, was hit with the attack, causing her to flip backwards and land, not surprisingly, on the glass coffee table in front of the couch. Everyone in the room froze once again as the sound of the glass shattering filled the room.

Shiro, who up until this moment had remained seated with Coran at the table in the corner, stood, preparing for what he knew was coming the only way he knew how...by plugging his ears.

Lance stared at his broken glass table for a few moments, expression unreadable, before an unholy screech which rivaled the sound of a Boeing-747 taking off directly next to you, was unleas-

_You are probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, in case you haven’t picked up on it already, my roommate is a demon. And I don’t mean that metaphorically, like oh, my roommate is a demon, he leaves hair in the shower drain and steals my toothbrush. I mean, literally, my roommate is a demon. And so are his friends. Well, technically, Allura and Coran are considered fallen angels and the rest are true demons, but that’s besides the point._

_Oh, but Hunk’s not a demon! He’s just a normal human. Well, not really, because he’s like psychic or whatever and can see demons as they are even in human form, but, okay, you know what? Let’s just go to the beginning so you can understand how I ended up with the right-hand man of the King of Hell as my roommate._

_Cue the beginning of this whole mess…_

 


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter numero dos, which is called actually technically chapter numero uno, is now done! Chapter numero tres is being written as you read this. You are welcome.

Lance was exhausted. Why he had decided a double shift at the museum was a good idea was beyond him. Between the screaming children in the day and the hours which seemed to drag on for eons at night, Lance was about ready to pass out on the nearest flat surface.

Being the head security guard at the local history museum wasn’t such a bad job, he supposed. It paid the bills. Kept him busy. Gave him experience and whatever other bullshit people said to make underpaid blue collar workers feel better.

All he really wanted was to become a police officer. It had been his dream since he was kid, something that only seemed to grow as he aged opposed to the dreams of most children. He wanted to be seen as a hero, one of the good guys. Growing up in a large family, it was difficult to get the kind of attention he craved. Being a police officer, saving lives and taking out bad guys? Now _that_ was a sure fire way to get the attention he had missed growing up.

Lance was moving nearly on auto-pilot as he handed off the keys to Sampson, the guard taking over for him. He gave a half-hearted wave, yawning in the process as he made his way to the back entrance and out the door.

Actually managing to remember to check the lock was engaged, Lance let out a long sigh as he stretched, hands in his pockets and face tipped upwards to the sky. He let out a huff of air, watching as it puffed and swirled in the cold february air, before letting his form slump forward as he moved to head home.

He grumbled under his breathe as he began his trek home, cursing himself for the half-hearted exercise kick he was on. Sure, the walk from the museum to his apartment was only a few blocks, but between the frigid air and the darkened streets, Lance was regretting his decision.

Pulling his headphones from his pocket, he began to listen to the pump-up playlist on his phone, hoping the upbeat tones would at least make him cognizant enough to make it home in one piece. He was just about to put in the second headphone when he heard metal crashing together in the upcoming alleyway.

“Ugh,” Lance moaned, rubbing at his face tiredly and running his hands through his sweat slicked hair. “I do not have time for this today.”

He began to walk faster, face forward, as he passed the alleyway. The sounds didn’t seem to stop, but instead, only got louder, as grunts and the tell-tale signs of a struggle echoed off the bricks.

“Nope. No. This is the third time this month. You are not getting involved in another mugging,” Lance said to himself.

Suddenly a loud screech, unlike anything Lance had ever heard, pierced the air and before Lance had even registered it, his body was moving towards the alley.

“God dammit!” Lance spat as he turned into the alleyway.

It was dark, the only light coming from either end where the alley let out into the streets. But even in the dark Lance could see two figures struggling against each other.

“HEY!” Lance called out as he ran towards them, unable to tell who was the attacker and who was the victim. Suddenly, the taller of the two whipped his head towards the sound of his voice, eyes seeming to glow yellow.

It was in this moment of distraction that the other took advantage, dropping down to pick up a metal trash can lid and smashing it over the other’s head. The taller figure collapsed before suddenly bursting into purple flames.

“WHOA!” Lance yelped, jumping back and watching as the body burned bright, turning to ash and blowing away before his eyes. He stared at the place on the ground where the body had just been before shaking his head.

“Nope. Nope. Nope. I did not just see that. It's just the sleep deprivation Lance,” he muttered, rubbing at his eyes in hopes it would make what had just happened change. The other figure, who had since dropped the trash can lid, simply watched Lance, standing in a defensive position with his hands raised in front of him.

Lance suddenly remembered that there had been two people in the fight, duh, and opted to check on the condition on the other.

“So uhh… you okay there buddy?” He asked, taking a cautious step towards the figure. In the darkened alleyway it was still difficult to see the figure, and Lance squinted to try and get a better look.

The figure let out a growl, unlike any sound he had ever heard a human make, and Lance slowed in his approach. He slowly raised his hands in what he hoped was a submissive gesture and tried again.

“Are you hurt? Do you need help?” Lance questioned, coming to a stop only a few feet away from the figure.

“You should leave...human,” the figure muttered in a deep, gritty voice.

“What do you mean should I should leave? Are there more people coming after you? I can call the police,” Lance offered, taking another step forward. The movement must have bothered them, as they let out another animalistic growl.

“I do not need these...police. I am fine. Now, leave,” the figure grunted, pointing to the end of the alley behind Lance. Lance groaned, rubbing at his face annoyed.

“Dude. You were just in a fight with a person, who I’m pretty sure just burst into flames. And like, I’m still not exactly sure about that part being real. Maybe it was just the sleep deprivation….but whatever! You clearly need some help. Don’t act like I can’t see you holding your side man,” Lance shot back exasperatedly, pointing at their side frustrated.

The figure let out a huff of air before turning their head slightly to the side. They appeared to be sizing Lance up, from what Lance could pick out in the darkness, before suddenly they sighed.

“Fine… human. Take me to your lair,” the figure spit out.

Lance’s eyebrows shot up as he let out a chuckle, “My lair? You are seriously one weird dude. And what’s with calling me human? I have a name buddy. Its Lance.”

The figure began to walk forward towards Lance, who stood near the entrance of the alleyway near the light. Once he crossed over the threshold of the darkness into the light, he stopped, taking a moment to stare at Lance directly.

“Thank you...human...Lance,” the figure muttered, rubbing awkwardly at his arms. Lance thanks every god out there in that moment for giving him the ability to somehow remain outwardly calm when faced with the image of a horned and winged demon in front of him.

This was going to be an even _longer_ night than Lance had originally expected.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll people. ANOTHER chapter is already being written. What even is this.

“You know, demon Keith, the whole horn thing loses the scare factor when said owner of aforementioned horns drools and snores in their sleep.”

Keith groaned, beginning to stretch his arms before panicking as he felt nothing beneath him and proceeded to fall off the small space he had been lying on. He grunted as he opened his eyes to see a slightly familiar face in his field of view, looking down at him with an amused grin.

“I thought demons were supposed to be all mighty beings. Not clumsy oafs who fall off couches when woken up. You aren’t as scary as I thought huh demon Keith,” the man snickered.

“It's just Keith,” he growled at the human, who only continued to laugh as he left the room. Keith moaned, clutching at his head which still ached from the night before.

Keith began to look around the room, taking in his surroundings properly for the first time since entering the human’s lair. It was moderately big, he supposed, for a clearly non-noble human. Keith couldn’t seem to remember the name for his kind at the moment. He had never really been one for paying attention to human studies anyway. He found them boring and unimportant. Why learn about humans when there was a war going on?

Sighing, Keith began to stand up, sucking in a breathe of air when his side pinched in the process. He reached down to look at his side in the light for the first time, surprised to find the stitches the human had done were so neat. Not that they were really necessary at this point. The cut was nearly completely healed.

“So like,” the human began, entering the room again with the keys he had used to get in last night in his hand, “ I hadn’t planned on having any company today and I normally do my errands on my day off anyway so I kinda don’t have any food. If you don’t mind waiting a bit, I’ll be back soon,” he said, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck.

Suddenly he paused, looking startled before looking at Keith with worried eyes. “Wait? Can you even eat human food? What do demons eat? I know all the stories say you guys eat humans and stuff, but I really don’t think I’m ready for that kind of commitment. I mean, we just met last night and while you don’t seem THAT bad, I don’t really think we are like on that level of friendship yet...you know?” Lance finished, worriedly staring at Keith with wide eyes.

Keith continued to stare at Lance for a few moments before replying with a deadpan look, “Are you an idiot?”

Lance scoffed, looking offended as he waved his arms about. “Excuse me?! That is no way to treat the man who saved your life! You should be praising me for my heroic deeds!”

Keith snorted, moving to sit on the couch stiffly. “All you did was distract that damn Galra so I could finish him off. I was fine without your help.”

Lance’s eyebrows rose as he crossed his arms and huffed. “Yeah right! And what about your side? Huh? I stopped you from bleeding out!”

Keith shook his head in annoyance before slowly lifting the tank-top like tunic he always wore when he was in Hell. He pointed at his wound and shot Lance a smug look.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m fine. See?”

Lance’s eyes looked like they were the size of saucers as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Finally he swallowed, shaking his head for a few moments before sighing.

“Alright. I am going to go do my human errands now, at my human stores, with my fellow humans,” Lance finally got out, turning towards the door. He opened it, muttering something about demons under his breathe before pausing in the threshold.

“Don’t mess anything up while I’m gone. If you really are starving and can eat human food, which by the way, we still haven’t established, then you can use the microwave to nuke leftovers from the fridge. I’ll be back soon,” Lance gave a final wave before shutting the door, leaving Keith looking rightly confused from his place on the couch.

“Nuke?” Keith said to the empty room, scratching at his head.

* * *

“Keith! I have returned! And I brought a sur-OMG WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY APARTMENT?!” Lance screeched from his place in the doorway. He looked around in shock, unsure what to focus on first.

From the doorway, he could see smoke rolling out from the kitchen, where the fire alarm was blaring, the tv was sparking in the living room, and his alarm clock lied in pieces in the middle of the floor with his hair straightener, which was ripped in half, sticking out of it.

Suddenly Keith came running into the room, wearing one of his mother’s old bras wrapped over his ears and screeching inhumanly.

“LANCE! MAKE IT STOP!” He screamed, eyes glowing bright red and voice deeper than normal.

Lance dropped his things, jumping into action. Faster than he thought was possible, he grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. Grabbing a sock from the floor, he unplugged the tv from the outlet before dropping the glass of water on it, effectively ceasing the sparks. Running and nearly tripping, Lance ran into the kitchen and opened the window. Frantically, he grabbed a towel and began to wave it near the fire alarm, diverting the smoke away from it.

After thirty seconds or so, the sound stopped and he turned to find the source of the smoke. He let out a loud gasp when he saw a grotesque flaming black blob in his microwave, moving slightly as it spun in a slow circle with it still on.

“..HA...H...AH….A...HAH….AH….A….THA...T….TIC...KLE….S….SS….SSS…” the blob, which Lance realized now was his old Tickle Me Elmo from the attic, spit out in a voice that sounded like what Lance imagined the screams of the damned sounded like. He made a mental note to ask Keith what it actually sounded like later, if he didn’t kill him first.

Lance reached for the drawer to his left, pulling out two oven mitts for his hands and putting them on before reaching for the fire extinguisher under his sink. Taking in a deep breathe, he threw himself towards the microwave, throwing it open while simultaneously jumping back. The flames from inside the microwave rushed out and Lance let out a battle cry as he pulled the trigger on the fire extinguisher, and sprayed the microwave until every last flame was out.

Lance released the trigger, slumping forward and breathing heavily for a few moments before straightening and turning towards the doorway. There was Keith, whose head was the only thing visible from the doorframe.

“Is it….dead…?” Keith whispered, eyes blown wide. If Lance wasn’t so seriously ready to kill the demon, he would have found the image almost cute. With a final look to his destroyed microwave, Lance sighed before fixing Keith with a death glare.

“You done messed up A-aron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending line is probably one of the most quotes quotes in my household of all time. My mother likes to use it frequently whenever my sister or I do something stupid.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd here is the last one for tonight on my writing spree. RIP me.

“So let me get this straight,” Lance mumbled into his hands before raising his head. “Me shutting my front door made the house shake.”

Keith nodded firmly, from his place on the couch opposite Lance.

“And then a, and I quote, ‘demon began to giggle’, so you went to investigate in my attic,” Lance paused, allowing for Keith to nod solemnly again before continuing. “After rifling through my things, you managed to find the,” Lance paused to air quote, “demon, and decided to kill it.”

“Well, it was in your lair. Clearly it didn’t belong there,” Keith explained with a blank face.

Lance sighed, brushing his bangs back from his face. “So then, you decided to stick in my microwave because…?”

“Well, before you left, you told me I could use the...mi-cro-wave...to nuke things. I felt it was the most effective way to kill the demon with having exhausted my powers yesterday,” Keith replied, confident in his logic.

“That was a figure of speech man! To nuke something in the microwave means to heat it up! You know, like food? To cook it?” Keith looked confused at Lance, turning his head slightly to the side.

“So one does not use the...microwave… to kill their enemies but, rather.. to cook their food?” Keith tried. Lance nodded frantically.

“Yes! Good! God, do demons not have microwaves in hell? What the heck do you use to cook your food then?”

“Hell fire mostly. Sometimes we eat things raw though,” Keith replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Lance shook his head a few times, muttering demons under his breathe repeatedly before sitting up straight again.

“Okay, so after you put my Tickle Me Elmo in the microwave, which was my favorite childhood toy by the wa-”

“Humans give demons to their offspring as toys!” Keith yelled, looking horrified. Lance groaned, dragging his hands down his face.

“Keith, buddy, the Elmo wasn’t a demon. It was just a toy. Its batteries ran out so when things shift in the house sometimes it goes off. But forget about the damn Elmo, I want to know why you destroyed my living room!” Lance screeched, crossing his arms.

“Well, then that black small thing began to make a very loud noise-”

“It’s called an alarm clock. It does that to wake people up for work. I forgot to turn it off last night,” Lance explained annoyed.

“Why would humans ever chose such horrific sounds to wake up to?” Keith questioned.

“It's so we actually get out of bed to turn the damn thing off, but stop getting off point!” Lance cried, beginning to get hysterical. Coming home to most of one’s appliances and a childhood memento destroyed can do that to someone.

“I couldn’t make it stop making that horrible sound. So I took that magic heat stick-”

“My hair straightener-”

“And destroyed the machine.”

Lance nodded in understanding with a solemn face before asking, “And then what did you do?”

Keith looked sheepish for the first time since he began to explain himself and averted eye contacted with Lance. “I accidentally tripped over the machine and smashed my fist into the giant black box. That one was an accident I swear.”

Lance stared at Keith for a few moments, breathing heavily before looking up at Keith with a dead-eyed look.

“Do you know how much that damn television cost me? I had to save up for three months, THREE MONTHS!” Lance screamed, standing up to lean across the table towards Keith. Keith growled, standing up as well, mist beginning to swirl about him.

With almost no noise made, Keith’s wings, which he had ‘hidden’ the previous night returned, snapping out to their full length and angling pointedly towards Lance. Keith’s eyes narrowed, glowing red and fangs appeared from between his lips as his cheeks sharpened. His horns, which had remained out since last night, began to glow red and his skin darkened until it was obsidian black. He grew nearly two times in size until before Lance stood Keith, in his fully demonic form.

Keith snarled, teeth bared. “Don’t dare to think you can yell at me! You are a lowly human!”

Lance crossed his arms, lips curving into a smug smirk as he got up into the demon’s face. “You don’t scare me, demon. I’m an atheist!”

Keith stared down at the human before him, so seemingly unphased by his current state. He was known to be one of the more terrifying looking demons of Hell. And yet, here was this human, staring him right down, and claiming to be an atheist to boot. Something in Keith snapped, and slowly, loud rumbling laughter began to tumble from his lips.

Lance watched in confusion as the demon broke out into a fit of laughter, slowly reverting back into his human form, red mist surrounding him and dissipating. Soon, Keith had returned back to his mullet-looking human-looking self. Keith wiped at his eyes, letting out a few more chuckles before looking up at Lance.

“You really are an idiot, human.”

* * *

“Are you sure this stuff is...edible? It doesn’t look very appetizing,” Keith questioned, sniffing at the still-wrapped McDonald’s cheeseburger in his hand.

Lance looked offended, scoffing at the demon as he bit into his own and reached for a handful of fries.

“Are you kidding me?” Lance asked, taking a bite of his fries, “This is like the staple human food. Everybody eats this stuff, and anybody who tells you otherwise? Is lying.” Lance hummed as he bit into his burger again before reaching down to take a sip of his drink.

Keith shot Lance a wary look before sighing and beginning to unwrap the food. He gave it one last cautious sniff before taking a bite. Lance paused in his eating to watch the demon’s response. Keith paused halfway through his bite and stared down at the burger in his hand.

“This is actually...good,” he stated, looking clearly confused. He observed the burger, turning it about in his hand in an attempt to understand how something so sloppy looking could actually be appetizing.

Lance laughed, clapping his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith stiffened, prepared to move the human's hand off him, before he caught the proud smile Lance was sending his way.

“I told you you’d like it. Nobody can resist this greasy goodness, not even a demon,” Lance fist pumped in celebration before removing his hand and returning to eating his fries. Keith felt a small smile grace his lips as he too returned to his food.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying their meal until they finished. Keith coughed, awkwardly clearing his throat to get Lance’s attention.

“What’s up? Still hungry?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head in return. “No… I just wanted to thank you for my first...human meal...and for letting me into your lair. It was...nice of you…” he finished lamely.

Lance stared at him in awe silently for a few moments before smiling softly. He looked down, beginning to cross his hands and move his thumbs idly.

“You are welcome. I’m glad I could help you out. I mean,” Lance began to rub his wrists gently with his thumb, “you definitely weren’t what I expecting when I ran into the alleyway but I guess it's not that bad. Hell, I got to meet a real demon,” Lance paused, turning to look at Keith and shoot him a smirk, “Not that I believe in those anyway.”

Keith shot Lance an annoyed look, huffing as he began to help Lance put the trash into the bag. Lance shooed him away, telling him that guests don’t help with the “dishes”. Keith grumbled, stating that Lance had done more than enough.

“I should be helping! I feel guilty. A guest shouldn’t out-welcome their stay,” Keith argued.

Lance was about to argue back when suddenly he stopped, turning to look at Keith with an unreadable expression. “I know. Why don’t you stay here then? I’m assuming you don’t have anywhere to stay, you being a demon in the human world and all. And that way, you aren’t just a guest.”

Keith stared at Lance, his eyes wide. “And be what? Like a roommate?”

“Yes, a roommate. Well, a roommate who is a demon. A demon roommate,” Lance rambled.

Keith stared at the human before him, unsure of everything he had ever learned. If he took anything away from human studies, it was that humans were wary of demons. Horrified even. And yet, here was this human, who not only helped him, but was offering him a place in his lair. Keith decided that this human must be some sort of anomaly.

Lance, who had continued to ramble even after Keith stopped paying attention, failed to notice as Keith made his way towards him. With a shaking hand, Keith gently placed his hand on the man’s shoulder, ceasing his spit fire talking.

“I would very much appreciate staying here...But are you sure I wouldn’t be burden?” Keith questioned, sincerely concerned for the human’s living situation. Sure, Keith was supposed to be staying in the human world for a long time, until the King told him otherwise. But that didn’t mean he needed to put Lance out in the process.

Lance shook his head, patting Keith’s hand on his shoulder twice and smiling before turning towards the kitchen.

“Don’t worry about it. This place used to be my parent’s and is already paid off. Only have to pay for utilities. I live alone, so having some company would be nice,” Lance paused in the doorway of the kitchen, turning to look at Keith over his shoulder. “Plus, somebody needs to teach you how to be a human because honestly Keith? You suck at it.”

Lance chuckled as Keith glared at him, arms crossed and was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard a sudden crash from the direction of his bathroom. Lance paused, turning his head back to look at Keith with a dead-eyed look.

“Keith...What did you do to my bathroom?”

“I put a Galra I caught in it,” Keith stated with a firm nod confidently.

Lance took in a deep breathe before turning to fully face Keith, face contorted in rage.

“KEITH!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: we are up to slide 3 out of 39. woo. So uhh. Yepp. Anyway, probably will do some more writing tomorrow if I'm not deceased from my hand dying. Toodles for now kiddos.


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey. Back at it again, with another writing binge. At least one more chapter out today. Enjoy lovelies.

Lance felt a major headache coming on as he sat, once again across from Keith on opposite couches, attempting to understand the demon’s logic. After managing to calm down after a few minutes of half-heartedly chasing the demon around his apartment, the other half of his broken hair straightener in hand, Lance had given Keith the chance to once again explain himself.

“So, demons aren’t evil, is that what you are trying to tell me? Definitely sounds like something a demon would say,” Lance huffed, giving Keith a scrutinizing look.

Keith grunted in frustration, pulling on a few strands of his hair before trying again. “There are two types of demons, okay?”

Lance nodded, leaning forward to show he was at least attempting to understand.

“The demons that humans think of, are not actually the REAL demons. They are actually called Galra. Those are the ones you humans speak of in your big fancy book, the...babel or whatever you call it,” Keith finished lamely, twitching his nose in annoyance.

Lance snickered, sitting back. “I think you are talking about the BIBLE. But okay, so if these Gal-rah, or whatever you said, are really the evil ones we think of, how come they came to be known as demons? Why aren’t they just called Galra? How did the two get confused?”

Keith began to pull at his hair harder before sighing once and breathing in deeply. “Okay so Galra ARE demons. They just aren’t TRUE demons. True demons are those who Lucifer created from hellfire itself or their heirs. Galra are...corrupted demons, made by an evil demon who tried to take over Hell from its King at the time.”

Lance shook his head, lifting up his hands and moving them about. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! Lucifer is real? And corrupted demons? How do you...make...corrupt….whatever...a demon? And wait, does the King of Hell change? Why wouldn’t Lucifer still be in charge or some-”

Keith growled, eyes flashing as he spat out, “Quiet!”

Lance froze, staring at Keith, who slowly sat back against the couch and closed his eyes for a few moments. After breathing in deeply a few times, he tried again.

“Lucifer was the original king of Hell. And much like your human’s...bye-bell...got right, he was not a true demon, but a fallen angel,” Keith paused, leaning forward slightly to stare at Lance directly, “Fallen angels aren’t considered to be demons technically, but we often lump them in together for convenience, got it?”

Lance nodded mechanically, “Yeah, uh, yup, got it. Fallen angels aren’t really demons, calling them demons is easier. Okay...continue.”

“ALL demons, even the Galra and Fallen angels, are not immortal. But, unlike humans, who have a lifespan based on age, demons lifespans are based upon power. Once a demon’s powers have fully been used up, they begin to wither away and eventually turn to dust.”

Lance looked disgusted before whispering gross under his breathe. Keith shot him a look for interrupting and Lance raised his arms defensively, motioning for him to continue.

“Lucifer, unlike your human’s take, was not punished with being forced to rule over Hell for eternity, torturing the souls of the damned in fire or whatever you idiots came up with.”

Lance shot Keith an offended look, opening his mouth to speak but stopping when Keith growled. With a huff, Lance fell back into the cushions of the couch, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Instead, Lucifer was punished by being forced to be the enforcer of order and morals. It was his job to find immoral or disobedient souls and drag them to Hell, where they would be forced to live out the rest of their existence,” He paused, looking at Lance’s expression before adding on quickly, “And no, before you ask, we don’t throw the souls to rot in Hell fire or anything like that. They are placed in the Nothingness; a space created by Lucifer where no sound or light exists. To exist in nothingness, seemingly alone for eternity is a far greater, but much more moral way of dealing with the souls of the damned.”

Keith stopped, allowing for the information to sink in. Lance looked down at his hands for a moment, blank-faced before looking back up with a confused expression.

“Okay, I think I get how this works. Lucifer was a naughty child, and as punishment, has to find all the naughty children and punish them in some horrifying version of a quiet room. That still doesn’t explain why the ruler of Hell would change, unless…” Lance stopped, eyes widening big and staring at Keith.

Lance stuttered, unsure of his words, “Did...did Lucifer...die?”

Keith looked bothered, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck before sighing. “I mean...yeah, basically that would be human word equivalent. The King of Hell has changed a few times over the millennia. King Alfor was one of the longest after Lucifer but the current one is King Shirogane.”

Lance looked a little lost, beginning to run his hands through his hair. “This is just...a lot. I mean, I never really fed into the whole christianity stuff, nor any other religion for that matter. Sure, my mama tried, her being a christian and all, but she eventually gave up when it became clear we weren’t going to see eye to eye,” he sighed, a weird half-hearted smile coming across his face, “Funny how she was kinda right, ya know? About demons and Lucifer existing at least.”

Keith nodded, not entirely sure how to react to a visibly vulnerable Lance. He waited awkwardly, unsure what to say until Lance’s face morphed into a smirk.

“So if there is a King of Hell, there’s gotta be some sort of hierarchy down there, right? That must make you like, a plebeian or something, seeing how you were getting your ass kicked by one of those Galra things,” Lance mocked, snickering to himself.

“I’m actually the uhh..King’s right hand man...I’m uhh… one of the Demon Army Generals…” Keith replied awkwardly, refusing to look Lance in the eye.

Lance stared at Keith with a blank expression for a few moments before bursting out into laughter, clutching at his stomach. “Oh! Good one there buddy! Like you could be so important.”

Keith stood up, horns appearing on his head in an instance as he growled at Lance. “I’m not kidding. The only reason I was struggling with that damn demon so much is because I underestimated how much energy it would take to come to the human world!” Keith shot back.

Lance paused, looking over at Keith in awe. “Wait… are you being serious?”

Keith nodded, stomping his foot in frustration. “YES! That’s why I’m even here in the first place! Shiro sent me here to keep an eye on the Galra movements and figure out what they are up to.”

Lance stared at Keith, expression unreadable. They simply stared at each other, neither speaking for a few extended moments before Lance closed his eyes and brought his hands together. Keith watched on in confusion as Lance remained this way for a minute or so, unmoving, simply breathing. He was about to ask Lance what he was doing when he opened his eyes, a casual smile gracing his face.

“Okay, I have the right-man hand of the King of Hell as a roommate, who is also a Demon Army General and some sort of Demon Police Officer on the hunt for bad guy Galras. You can handle this Lance. Your mama prepared you for this.” Lance nodded once to himself.

Keith raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms against his chest,” Your mother prepared you to house a demon in your lair? What kind of religious woman would do that?”

Lance squawked, pointing his finger and jamming it into Keith’s chest. “Don’t talk badly about my mama!” Lance glared at Keith, eyes squinting for a few moments before dropping his hand and looking at his shoes awkwardly.

“She was also a firm believer in the apocalypse, so I’m pretty much prepared for anything.”

“Well, that explains it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anndddd next chapter already in the works.


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anddddd the next one....which will be immediately followed by the last for today because I went a little overboard and had to split the chapter up. So...enjoy!

The next morning Lance woke up, throwing his arm to the side to find his phone and turn off the annoying alarm he had put on the night before. He made a mental note to stop by the local dollar store on his way home later and pick up a cheap alarm to replace the one Keith had destroyed the day before.

Lance, sighed, rubbing at his eyes a few times before unceremoniously getting out of bed and trodding out into the hallway. He stopped, grabbing a towel from the hall closet, before turning to the bathroom door and opening it.

Suddenly, Lance paused in the doorway, staring at his shower in shock. He felt a wave of rage flow over him as he turned to stomp out towards the living room. There, sitting on the couch with a book from the bookcase Lance had pointed out the night before in his hand, was Keith.

“Hey there Keithy boy. What did you ever end up doing with that Galra in the bathroom?” Lance asked, turning his head to the side and asking in a sickly sweet voice.

Keith, never looking up from the book, replied in a deadpan voice. “I interrogated him and then sent him with one of my men who was already here in the human world.”

Lance hummed, nodding before crossing his arms and smiling wide. “That’s great! I hope you got something good out of him. You know what would be even better though?”

Keith shook his head no, eyes still scanning over the pages of the book, which upon closer inspection, Lance realized was one of the ten or so Fabio covered-books his mother had owned. At any other time, Lance would have laughed his ass off at the image of a Demon Army General reading a crappy romance novel, but for once, his anger outweighed his delight.

Lance, slowly, made his way over to Keith, gently pulling the book from his hands and getting into his face.

“IF YOU CLEANED UP MY FUCKING BATHROOM!!!” Keith gave Lance an annoyed look before casually taking the book back and continuing to read. Lance screeched, pulling the book from his hands and grabbing him by the ear. Keith let out a series of expletives, hollering for Lance to let go but allowing the human to drag him to the bathroom.

Lance thrusted his arm out, releasing Keith from his grasp and motioning to the whole room, which was covered in blood.

“I don’t care if that Galra told you the location of the fucking national treasure. CLEAN UP MY BATHROOM!” Lance screeched, stomping his foot repeatedly as he moved to cross his arms over his chest.

Keith glared at Lance, eyes flashing and went to lunge at the man and ask who he thought he was when Lance stuck out his finger.

“Don’t even think about it demon boy! If you are going to be my roommate? You are going to clean up after yourself!” Lance began to waggle his finger back and forth, staring the demon down.

Keith continued to glare at Lance for a few more moments before sighing and dropping his head. “Fine. But how do you expect me to clean it up? I normally just set the room on fire back home and burn it all off.”

Lance’s eyes widened large as he looked horrified. “Don’t you dare! Use bleach and a sponge you neanderthal!” Shaking his head in annoyance, Lance reached under his sink and pulled out a bottle of bleach. He handed it to Keith before pointing to the sponge on the sink and sighing.

“I’m going to be late to work if I don’t get dressed and go. I expect this place to be cleaned up by the time you get back,” Lance said, turning to head back to his room. He paused in the doorway, looking back at Keith. “And next time you bring your work home with you? DON’T RUIN MY BATHROOM!”

* * *

The next three weeks consisted of four runs to the local supermarket, six bottles of bleach, two noise complaint calls from the neighbors, and one very exhausted Lance. After finishing his late shift at the museum, all Lance wanted to do was sleep. Upon coming home, he was surprised to find the apartment oddly quiet.

After coming home nearly everyday to bloody knives on the ground, blood spatters randomly throughout the house and dishes piled in the sink, it was unusual to come home to what appeared be a relatively untouched space.

“Keith? You here?” Lance called out, pulling off his shoes at the door and making his way towards the living room. Lance supposed it was pretty late, maybe the demon was out looking for Galra or something. The second Lance stepped into the living room, he realized his earlier assumptions were completely wrong.

There, in the center of his living room, which had all the furniture moved towards the walls by the way, was Keith, standing over a giant square where part of his rug used to be. Instead, there was a giant hole where the rug had been cut away and what looked like runes of some sort had been written onto the wood, in, what was that? Blood? And sitting in the center of the runes on his knees, was Keith, eyes closed and mouth moving to make unfamiliar sounds with his mouth.

Lance slowly moved towards Keith, his body moving on autopilot, until he more felt than saw himself slap Keith across the cheek. This led the demon to whip his head towards him, hands falling to his lap and the eerie glow of the room to fizzle out. Keith shot up, transforming halfway into his demon form before pausing upon seeing it was Lance, and slowly reverting back.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” Keith screamed, horns and fangs still visible as he got in Lance's face.

“What the hell was that for? Seriously? Do you have any right to ask me that? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY RUG?!” Lance screeched back in return, sputtering in disbelief.

Keith looked down at the runes, before crossing his arms defiantly. “Well, I had to report to Shiro. The runes are the only way to reach across to the demon world without teleporting there.”

Lance stared at Keith, all expression dropping from his face as he looked at Keith dead-eyed. “Do you not see any issue with that you are doing? You cut a hole, in my rug, and put runes on the wood floor in blood.” Lance paused, coming to walk towards Keith in an eerily slow manner.

“And this isn’t even the first thing. Everyday I come home to knives on my floor, blood spattered on my walls, dishes filling my sink, trash littering my floors. I have asked, time and time again for you to clean up after yourself and yet you still continue to ignore me, as well as destroy my home, my belongings.”

Keith grunted before arguing, “Do you know how busy I am? I’m constantly out on the streets, taking down Galra AND chasing down souls to be damned. I keep this area safe! Without me? This entire place would be overrun with criminals and Galra!”

Lance surged forward, grabbing Keith by his shirt and pulling him close to his face. “I don’t care how busy you are. You should have the common decency to clean up! You aren’t a child! And everyone is busy Keith! Just because I’m not taking down Galra doesn’t mean my work isn’t important too!”

With a final huff, Lance dropped his head before slowly bringing it up to look at Keith.

“Get out.” 


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one for today. If i am not too dead after work tomorrow, maybe ill sit down and write some more. anyway, enjoy!

Keith stared at Lance, unsure what he was trying to say. “What? What do you mean?”

Lance’s face turned into a snarl as he began to drag Keith towards the front door. “I mean what I said. Get out. Find somewhere else to live, with someone else willing to take you, a demon, into their home, free of charge.”

With a final shove, Lance threw Keith through the now open door and glared down at Keith from his frozen state on the floor in the outdoor hallway.

“And don’t come back.” Lance spat before slamming the door behind him, throwing in the bolt and sliding down it. He sat there for a minute, tears springing to his eyes in frustration. He had tried to do the right thing, it just didn’t work out. It wasn’t his fault. It was Keith’s.

Suddenly, he felt the door begin to move against his back and he jumped up and away from it. He watched as the door fell off the hinges, coming to land directly in front of where he had just been standing.

With a growl, Lance reached for the bottle of Holy Water he kept on the table next to the picture of his mother and threw it at the door. It smashed, some of it bouncing back and hitting Keith in the process who hissed and jumped away. With a grunt, he lifted the door up and glared at Keith one last time, sternly saying “No” before placing the door back in place, albeit crookedly, so it would stay up.

With a sigh, Lance slid down to the floor again, leaning against the wall. He remained sitting by the door for awhile, listening to Keith yell at him through the door. Eventually, he heard the demon’s words become more pleading as he began to tune him out.

At some point, Lance fell asleep and when he awoke, it was to the quiet, warbled voice of Keith.

“I know I messed up. I was really shitty… I get it… But please don’t kick me out….. I don’t have anywhere else to go… You are the only human I know…. I know I don’t deserve it after the way I acted… but please...let me back in….I promise...I’ll stop being such a selfish dick…”

Lance heard Keith taper off as he broke into a sob. Lance felt like he had been punched in the gut and dropped his head back, letting it bang off the wall. Keith must have heard the noise, because he heard a sniffle and the sound of someone shuffling.

“I know you are there Lance….Please….Hear me out...You are the only one I trust in this world….I don’t want to be alone…”

Lance felt like he had been shot in the heart and before he could stop himself, he stood up and pulled the door from its frame. He held it aside, looking down at Keith, where he was laying on his stomach in front of the door frame.

Lance refused to look him in the eye, instead motioning to the apartment with his head for Keith to come in.

“...really?” Keith sniffled, moving to sit up.

Lance nodded, allowing Keith to come in before moving to put the door back in place. He would have to fix it tomorrow on his day off, get up early and get a new lock and hinges. But for now he walking quietly into the kitchen and propped a chair against it. He figured what was the good of having a demon in your home if they weren’t able to beat up any burglars that tried to break in.

Keith awkwardly stood in the front hallway, holding his hand over his arm. Lance paused after placing the door, raising his hand to point at Keith’s arm.

“Are you alright?” Lance muttered. Keith looked up in alarm.

“Uhh...yeah. It’ll heal in a couple days. Just a holiness burn,” he whispered back, beginning to kick at the entryway rug with his foot. Lance felt something clutch at his heart, crushing it in its grip and without a word, he gently grabbed Keith’s shoulder and brought him into the bathroom. Keith simply allowed Lance to maneuver him, sitting on the closed toilet seat and watching as Lance began to pull things from his medicine cabinet.

Without speaking a word, Lance stiffly wrapped Keith’s burn on his arm in gauze after putting aloe on it. He wasn’t sure it would help much, but assumed it did something for the demon as he looked less pained when he put it on. With a final tug, he tied off the cloth around the gauze and stepped back.

Lance refused to even look at Keith, instead pointedly staring at the floor with his fists clenched at his side.

“Thanks,” Keith muttered, moving to stand up. He was in the doorway of the room when Lance cleared his throat to get his attention.

“I’m umm...sorry about your arm. I didn’t realize that stuff could actually hurt you...I didn’t mean for it to touch you in the first place, just kinda, ward the door if you know what I mean… but either way, I’m sorry…” Lance finished lamely, his voice hoarse.

Keith nodded once, turning to leave before pausing with his hand on the doorway. “It's okay. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. Pretty stupid huh? Some water in a bottle being able to hurt a demon,” Keith turned to give Lance a half-smile over his shoulder, which Lance returned before nodding.

“Yeah, that is uhh, pretty lame. You should work on that...demon Keith,” Lance said back, voice less gritty than before. Keith chuckled once, shaking his head before leaving the room. 

* * *

The next morning, Keith woke up to the smell of food. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he got up with a grunt. It was odd for Lance to be up so early on his day off. But after the night they had had, maybe he had had trouble sleeping.

Keith walked into the kitchen, surprised to find no Lance, simply a covered plate on the table with a note next to it. Curious, Keith walked over and picked it up.

_Good morning Keithy boy,_

_Went to go buy some new hinges at the hardware store and visit the locksmith. Made some breakfast on my way out and left you a plate. Be back this afternoon, after I make a stop at supermarket on my way back ; we ran out of bleach again. The people are starting to call me bleach boy at the local store. Need to google other places that sell bleach._

_Anyway, be back later,_   
_Lancey Lance_

Keith stared at the letter in his hands, looking down at the plate with a smile before turning back to glance at the letter in confusion.

“Google?” 

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lance returned home, new locks, hinges and bleach in tow. He had also stopped on his way back at the bank, which took longer than he expected, but at least he got what he needed to done. He dropped the folder from bank and his other bags on the table by the door before walking into the apartment to look for Keith.

He stuck his head into the doorway of the kitchen and paused, staring at the sink. He was sure he had left the dishes from this morning for when he got back, but upon looking closer, he saw it was in fact empty. He looked around, confused, before turning to look for Keith in the living room. He was running on like three or so hours of sleep, so maybe he had done it without knowing.

On his way into the living room, Lance nearly tripped before catching himself against the wall. He was about to yell at Keith for leaving something in the middle of the floor, when he looked down to see it was a trash bag, tied and full. Lance knew for a fact he hadn’t done the trash and was about to ask Keith if someone had come over when he caught sight of the demon.

There, on one of the two couches, was Keith, passed out and drooling on a pillow. Lance may have been an idiot sometimes, but it wasn’t easy to put two and two together. With a smirk on his face, Lance quietly walked over to Keith, placing a blanket over him gently. He felt a fond smile make its way onto his face as he looked down at the dozing demon, and stared for maybe a few seconds too long, before turning around and heading out of the room. 


	8. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May you enjoy these two chapters, which involve some of my new favorites lines of things I have ever written. Toodaloo~~~

A few days later, Lance returned home from work earlier than usual after a schedule mix-up. Not that Lance was complaining; he would take any chance to go home earlier than expected he got. Just as he entered the apartment, throwing out his usual “I’m home Keith!”, he was met with the sight of Keith draped across his couch in only a pair of red boxer briefs, reading yet another of his mom’s Fabio-covered smut novels.

“Uhhh buddy? What are you doing?” Lance asked, rubbing at his neck awkwardly and chuckling. Keith looked up lazily, face blank before raising the book slightly.

“Reading a book. Are all humans this pathetic when it comes to romance? Its sad,” Keith snorted, moving to turn the page and glancing back down at the book.

“I was actually referring to how you are dressed in only a pair of underwear,” Lance sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

Keith looked down disinterestedly, as if he himself was unaware of his current half-naked state and shrugged. “My tunic is in the wash. The old blood smell was starting to get annoying.”

Lance stared at Keith for a few moments before his eyes lit up in understanding, “You don’t have any other clothes, do you?”

Keith put down his book, sighing in annoyance and moving to sit up. “No, I don’t. It's difficult enough as is to move between the worlds. I wasn’t going to risk bringing a lot with me on my first attempt.”

Lance began to rub at his arm idly, nodding in understanding before suddenly snapping his fingers and going into his room. Keith remained in the living room, unsure what his roommate was doing as he heard the sound of drawers opening and Lance rifling through things. Within a minute or so, Lance came back into the room, throwing what was in his hand at Keith.

Keith caught it, letting out a growl at Lance’s purposeful aiming at his face. “What’s this?”

“Clothing idiot. Throw it on and let’s go. We need to get you more stuff to wear; can’t have you wearing my stuff and ruining it with blood,” Lance explained in a ‘duh’ tone with his arms crossed. Keith looked uncomfortable, staring down at the red flannel shirt and khaki shorts in his hands.

“Don’t clothes cost a lot? They were relatively expensive in Hell too,” he said lamely.

Lance waved his hand at Keith dismissively, heading towards the door.

“Don’t worry about it; I got some extra cash hanging around to blow,” Lance replied, already opening up the front door. Keith shot him a suspicious look before shaking his head and moving to get dressed. Keith knew it was easier to just go along with Lance in instance’s like this than try to argue. With a grunt, he threw on his only pair of shoes, a set of leather sandals, and jogged to catch up with Lance who was already halfway out the door. 

* * *

Lance parked his car and began to walk towards the mall when he looked behind him to find no Keith. Glancing further back, he saw Keith, frantically moving about in his car and looking like a caged cat.

“Shit.” Lance said before jogging back to his car. He swiftly opened Keith’s door and stepped back, allowing for the demon to jump out and away from the car with a hiss.

“I do not like that thing! It tried to hold me hostage,” Keith gritted out, arms crossed and glaring at the car with disdain.

“Dude, it’s a car, not a death trap. I just forgot to unlock the door and show you how to get out,” Lance said sheepishly,” I keep forgetting you don’t know anything about the human world.”

Keith sent one last glare at the car before turning towards Lance. “I’m teleporting home.”

Lance bristled, leaning forward to jab his finger into Keith’s chest. “Absolutely not! Last time you teleported in? You set my plant on fire!”

“I overestimated the amount of power needed to teleport from where I was. I didn’t do it on purpose,” Keith retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

Lance sighed, rubbing at his face for a few seconds before breathing out heavily, “Alright, whatever. Lily the plant was getting old anyway. This way I can get a new one without feeling guilty about getting rid of her. But, come on,” Lance reached out, grasping Keith’s wrist and tugging him towards the entrance to the mall, “Let’s get out of the parking lot. Our argument is drawing attention.”

Keith sputtered at Lance’s forwardness. Normally Lance tended to keep a comfortable distance from him, moving about him as if there was some sort of five foot shield around him. But sometimes, like now, Lance would breach past that barrier, casually entering his space and touching him with ease, as if he had been doing it for years. It was unsettling, to say the least, especially for someone like Keith who rarely touched even his closest loved ones.

Lance continued to drag him, ushering him through the doors of the building and into the largest crowd of humans Keith had yet to see. While Keith momentarily panicked at the sheer number of bodies in the place, Lance seemed unbothered and simply weaved his way through the people, hand still holding Keith’s wrist firmly.

Keith simply allowed Lance to guide him, focusing on his back in an attempt to ignore the large amount of humans around him. He slowly raised his hand to his head, attempting to casually check to make sure his horns weren’t visible by running his hand through his hair. With a relieved sigh upon realizing they were in fact hidden, he almost didn’t notice Lance stop.

Stumbling, but managing to stop without hitting into Lance, Keith looked up to the store they had stopped in front of.

“Yepp, this is definitely our first stop. This has your name written all over it Mr.prince of darkness,” Lance said, releasing Keith’s arm and moving to cross his arms proudly.

“How many times have I told you Lance, being the King’s right hand man is different than being the prince. We don’t currently have one, but that’s besides the point,” Keith retorted, looking annoyed. Lance simply snorted, before waving his hand and walking into the store.

“Whatever you say demon boy. Trust me; you’ll like this place,” Lance called out behind him.

Letting out a groan, Keith rushed to follow Lance into the store. Upon entering, he was automatically made aware of just how stuffed the place was. The store was filled to the brim with different products, going up the walls and nearly reaching the ceiling. Glancing around, Keith noticed the store had a mix of clothes and other odd things, which Keith chose to ignore as he made his way to the back towards the clothing.

Lance had already made his way there, and was already pulling a few things off the racks and shelves. Upon hearing Keith approach, he turned and handed Keith the growing pile.

“Here, try this stuff on. We need to figure out what your size is first and then we get into styles and stuff, “ Lance mumbled as he continued to sort through the racks.

Keith shrugged, moving to unbutton his shirt before Lance turned and let out a screech.

“No! What are you doing?!”

Keith turned his head to the side, looking at Lance with a confused look, “You said to try them on? I was taking my shirt off, or am I supposed to try them on over it?”

Lance stared at Keith with a blank face for a few moments before slapping his own face and beginning to mumble under his breathe. “Stupid Lance, keep forgetting he is an idiot. Do demons have no sense of decency? Do they just strip naked in the streets? What the hell?”

Lance sighed before turning to Keith and throwing him a half-smile, “We don’t get changed in public. It's considered inappropriate. Instead, we go into individual rooms stores have called ‘dressing rooms’ and try on clothing.”

“What’s wrong with trying on clothing out here? Are humans ashamed of their bodies?” Keith asked, giving Lance an odd look.

Lance’s cheeks burned lightly as he coughed, clearing his throat. “No we just are more selective about who we let see us without clothing on. It's considered...intimate to show someone your body. There are laws against public nudity and stuff and everything.”

Keith continued to stare at Lance for a few moments, giving him an incredulous look before sighing. “Humans are so confusing. Fine, where are these...dress rooms?” Keith tried, adjusting the clothing in his arms.

“Dressing rooms, but close enough. And right over there, past the sign,” Lance said back exasperatedly, pointing towards a doorway in the back of the store. With a nod, Keith made his way over.

“Hope he figures out how to lock the door. God knows he never locks the apartment one,” Lance sighed, before turning and continuing to look through the racks.

After a few minutes, Lance began to worry and decided to check in on Keith. He walked into the back, calling out Keith’s name and getting a response from the stall in the back corner. Lance moved towards it, pulling the door, which unsurprisingly, opened. There Keith sat on the ground, in his boxers, staring at the clothing with a concentrated look.

“Uhhh, hey buddy...what’chu doing?” Lance called out, standing in the doorway to block the view of anyone who might come by.

Keith looked up, as if he had just noticed Lance being there, and pointed at the pile of clothes.

“I am waiting for them to choose,” Keith said, looking at Lance with a deadpan face.

“You are...what now?” Lance questioned, looking at Keith as if he had grown a second-head.

“Letting them choose? That is what the man I met in here told me. He said you don’t choose the clothes, they choose you. He did smell oddly and talked really weird but he seemed nice otherwise,” Keith explained, crossing his arms and glaring at Lance in annoyance.

Lance nodded at Keith for a moment, before holding up his finger in the universal ‘one moment’ sign and moving to close the door. The door had barely shut before Lance was in tears, bent over at the knees and gasping for breath as he broke out into hysterical laughter. Lance allowed himself a single minute to die laughing before moving to brush away a stray tear and opening back up the door.

“Dude, the guy you just talked to was a stoner. See them around here all the time. Don’t listen to a thing he said. Trust me, just pick the clothes that fit you best and then you can go pick out some stuff you like,” Lance said, waving his hand about.

“A stoner? What is that? Why would he lie to me Lance?” Keith questioned, standing up and taking a step towards Lance.

“Don’t worry about it buddy. Just finish trying on the clothes, okay?” Lance said before turning to leave and shutting the door behind him.

Just as Lance hit the doorway to the dressing room, he heard Keith yell out, “Lance! Come back! Tell me about the stone-man!”

Lance began to cackle again, making his way back to the racks. 


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And last chapter for tonight. Just as an update, I am only on slide 8 of 39...so yepp im getting places fast people. Watch out beep beep

“Keith, are you almost done? I’m starvingggg,” Lance groaned, after having been in the store for over an hour. Keith shot him a glare and continued to rifle through the shelf.

“Lance, this place is huge! I have to check EVERYTHING to make sure I don’t miss out!” Keith explained, refusing to look away from the task at hand. Lance grunted, rocking back and forth on his feet before sighing and reaching to take out his wallet.

“Here,” Lance said, handing Keith five hundred dollars bills, “this is your ‘allowance’. I’ve been meaning to give it to you but kept forgetting. You can use it to buy whatever you want, okay? Meet me at the foot court when you are done.”

Lance went to explain but paused, as Keith turned his head, sniffing at the air once before turning to look at Lance.

“The food court...is that the room to the west of here that smells of grease and fat?” Keith questioned.

Lance chuckled,“Yep, just follow your weird demon nose or whatever. I’ll be sitting by the window!” Lance waved, which Keith returned halfheartedly before diving back into the racks. He looked like a little kid at christmas, rifling through the items, face lighting up at certain finds.

Lance snorted as he exited the store, hands in his pockets. “Hot topic. Pfft. Knew he’d like it. He’s practically the poster-boy for it.”

* * *

“Keith, seriously, you spent TWO HOURS IN THERE!” Lance hollered out when Keith finally made his way to join him by the window of the food court.

With a grunt, Keith plopped down into the chair, dropping his numerous bags with him on the ground next to him.

“WHOA!” Lance suddenly hollered out, noticing the numerous bags for the first time. “How much did you buy?!”

Keith looked down at the bags with a glance before settling back into the chair. “I think I have ten things left?”

“Ten what? Twenties? Please tell me you mean twenties,” Lance begged, leaning across the table. Keith reached into his pocket before pulling out his remaining money and putting it on the table. It made a distinct ting noise, which alerted Lance of his worst fears before his eyes even saw the truth.

“Keith… that’s ten pennies...you have ten cents left….HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SPEND LITERALLY ALL YOUR MONEY?!” Lance screeched, reaching for Keith’s shirt and getting in his face.

Keith blinked, unsure what Lance was mad about. “You told me to spend it on whatever I wanted. It was my….alloy mince? Or whatever you called it?”

Lance stared at Keith for a few moments before sitting back and beginning to run his hands through his hair. “I meant for like, the next month! Not in a single day, not to mention a single store! Holy crow! Do you know how much that even is? How hard it is to make that much on a shitty salary like mine?”

Keith stared at Lance, watching as he was pulling at his hair and looking frantic. Keith felt like he had eaten something sour, and began to sag in his seat, curling in on himself as the guilt hit him.

Suddenly, Lance stopped, noticing the downtrodden look on Keith’s face. With a sigh, he draped himself back across his chair and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table.

“Okay. So you spent all the money, that’s fine. My fault for not explaining human currency to you. You had no idea how much it was,” Lance said, voice softer and more gentle than he usually tended to use with Keith.

Keith nodded in response, still refusing to look up. Lance began to tape his index fingers together, looking to be in thought, before sitting up straight and clapping.

“I got it! I’ll put the money for you on a debit card and I’ll put a limit on it! That way, you only spend so much a week and you don’t have to worry about keeping track,” Lance blurted out, hands moving rapidly and smile dominating his face.

Keith spoke while still staring into his lap. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden on you.”

Lance sighed, reaching across the table and grabbing Keith’s face by the chin. Keith jolted slightly, but Lance didn’t release his grip, slowly bringing up Keith’s face until he finally held his gaze.

“Look at me. You may annoy me sometimes, and yes, I may sometimes get mad. But that doesn’t make you a burden. I need to get better about my temper. You have no idea how anything works. And while I do try to teach you things, there are literally millions of things to learn. I can’t expect you to understand them, much less be held to the same standards as a normal human,” Lance paused, an unreadable expression coming across his face, “Besides, I’ve got some money set aside. So don’t worry about it. Okay?”

Keith swallowed, slowly nodding his head. Lance smiled, a small sort of bittersweet one, before he released Keith’s face and sat back in his chair. Lance stared down at the table for a minute, arms across his chest before he nodded once and stood up.

“Come on; let’s go get you some food. Lunch is on me, seeing as ten cents isn’t going to get you very far,” Lance joked, lips raised in a smirk. Keith nodded, smiling in response and moving to follow Lance. But the instant Lance turned away, Keith’s smile dropped. Lance may have been smirking, but his eyes, normally so playful and bright, had looked anything but, in that one moment. 

* * *

“Keith, I’ve told you three times already, the car is not a death trap,” Lance sighed, opening up the door of the apartment. He toed off his shoes, moving out of the doorway, and allowing for Keith, who had his arms crossed, to walk in before shutting and locking the door.

“That’s what it wants you to think,” Keith retorted with a glare, arms still holding his numerous bags. Lance paused in the front hallway, staring at Keith with all of his bags and coughed awkwardly.

“So umm, I have something else for you,” Lance said quietly. Keith’s glare immediately dropped and he looked at Lance with a smile.

“You’ve already given me enough; I don’t need anything else,” Keith replied, voice lowered.

Lance shook his head, turning and walking past his room before stopping at the door next to it. He paused, hand on the knob before nodding and opening it. He stepped back, motioning for Keith to go in. He gave Lance an odd look but complied.

The room, which previously had been used as a mix between Lance’s gym and storage, now contained two mismatched dressers, a bed on top of a box spring on the ground, and a lamp. The treadmill, which had previously been in the center of the room, now sat, folded up, in the corner.

“You changed your muscle room. Good for you,” Keith said, smiling back at Lance.

Lance shook his head no, before beginning to rub at his arms. “This is uhh...for you. I know you were content sleeping on the couch and stuff...but now that you have clothing, you need somewhere to put it and I just finished getting this ready yesterday so...now is as good a time as any to give it to you,” Lance finished lamely, looking at his sock-covered feet.

Keith stared at Lance, eyes wide before beginning to open his mouth, which Lance promptly noticed.

“And don’t argue with me. If it makes you feel better, I want my living room back. Having to watch golden girls on my laptop sucks,” Lance said, hands raised. Keith closed his mouth, choosing instead to look around the room slowly before turning back to look at Lance.

They stared at each other, a sort of heaviness filling the air before Keith whispered a quiet ‘thank you’. This time, Lance’s smile was real. 


	10. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short break! I was on vacation in a place with no service and limited wifi (I know, how did i survive?) But anyway, here is the next chapter!

“What does Sandra even see in this guy? He is clearly mating with her sister Lucille,” Keith mumbled, flipping the page of his book in annoyance.

“I don’t know dude. That’s what all those trashy romance novels are like. Girl is lonely, girl meets hottie, hottie turns out to be a dick, girl falls in love with hottie anyway, shit happens, and cue rain scene with marriage proposal,” Lance replied, waving his arms about from his spot on the opposite couch.

“Humans have the oddest concept of romance. No wonder the divorce rate is so high,” Keith muttered, eyes still wandering over the pages.

“Where the hell did you learn that?” Lance replied with a snort.

Keith raised his arm, pointing towards the tv. “You left the magic box on when you went to work yesterday. The little man told me,” he replied, eyes never leaving the page.

Lance sat up with a chuckle, rubbing at his shoulder gingerly. “Dude, I’ve told you this before. Its called a television. And there isn’t actually a person in it. It's a recorded video.”

Keith huffed, shaking his head at Lance before waving him off dismissively. “That’s what the government wants you to think.”

Lance let out a set of gut wrenching laughs, clutching at his stomach before sitting up straight. “And where did you pick up that one?”

Keith sighed, folding over the page of his book and placing it down. “It was on the..tee...vee. Another little man told me about the illumination people. I never knew the human world was full of so many secrets.”

“Do you mean the illuminati? Oh my god. This is amazing! You were watching conspiracy shows,” Lance managed to get out between laughs.

Keith was about to retort when suddenly a loud bang came from the kitchen. Flailing, Lance shot up and ran into the kitchen. He came in to see the microwave, which was the second one he had purchased since Keith moved in, was on fire. Again.

“God dammit Keith! What the fuck did you do to the microwave?!” Lance yelled out while reaching for the fire extinguisher and putting the fire out.

Keith sighed before sitting back against the couch and picking back up his book. “I put one of those fire pockets in there.”

“Do you mean a hot pocket? How fucking long did you put it on for? The thing exploded!” Lance screeched back, moving about the kitchen and grabbing cleaning supplies.

“I put it on for two hours. That’s what the package said,” Keith yelled back.

“TWO HOURS?! KEITH THE PACKAGE SAYS TWO MINUTES YOU DOLT!!!” Lance screamed, sticking his head out of the kitchen door and glaring at Keith.

Keith lowered the book, muttering a quick “whoops”. Lance sighed, dragging his hands down his face before nodding.

“Just ask me next time how long, okay?” Lance tried in a much calmer tone. Keith nodded back and Lance gave him a thumbs up in response before lifting up the bandana in his hand and wrapping it around his head.

“Cleaning time bitches,” Lance muttered before walking back into the kitchen, earning him a snort from Keith.

* * *

Keith was a few pages further into his book when suddenly, a loud pop filled the living room. Keith jolted, dropping his book to the couch and moving into a defensive position before his arms dropped.

“...Shiro…?” Keith whispered, head turning to the side.

There, in the center of Lance’s living room, stood the King of Hell himself, King Shirogane. His wings, which nearly filled the space, were slowly retracted until they bled out of existence, black mist the only sign they ever existed in the first place. With a smile, the demon took a step forward.

“Keith. Good to see you,” Shiro replied, voice calm.

Keith moved away from the couch, coming to stand in front of him. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Hell? There is too much going on for you to be away.”

Shiro smiled, lifting his hand and placing it on Keith’s shoulder and giving it a light squeeze before releasing him and moving to observe the room.

“I thought now would be a good time to check in on you. Don’t worry; Allura is taking care of things back home,” Shiro replied with a dismissive wave, walking slowly about the room and stopping here and there to look at different things.

“You didn’t need to come all the way here. Haven’t you been getting my mission updates?” Keith replied, crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

“Yes, your underlings have been doing well to give me your mission updates. But you haven’t sent a word about how YOU are doing,” Shiro retorted, turning to smirk at Keith over his shoulder.

Keith stuttered for a moment before huffing and sitting back down on the couch. “That’s not important. I have a place to stay. I eat. I’m fine, see?” Keith motioned to the room with both arms before returning them to their crossed position over his chest.

Shiro chuckled. “I would say better than fine. You have a really nice place here. I am so proud of you. I was worried you would struggle to fit in here in the human world,” Shiro paused, turning to look and see someone through the counter which resided in the wall between the kitchen and the living room and catching sight of Lance.

“And look,” Shiro said, nodding towards the kitchen, “you even have a cleaning lady. I am proud of you Keith.”

Shiro stepped forward, coming to pat Keith on the head once.

“But Shi-”

“No buts. Don’t try to be humble. I am much less worried now. I need to get back. But make sure to keep an eye out. Galra activity has seemed to increase in this area according to my scouts reports. Stay safe,” Shiro replied before his eyes glowed purple.

It was at this moment that Lance came into the room, wash rag in hand. Shiro sent Lance a small nod and a smile before another pop could be heard and the demon was gone, leaving behind small bits of black dust which slowly dissipated.

Lance froze in the doorway, staring at where Shiro had been a moment before with wide eyes. Slowly, he turned towards Keith.

“Who was that?” Lance said in an eerily calm voice.

Keith rubbed at his arm awkwardly. “My brother. Kinda. Well, technically half-brother. But I was adopted. So does that make me his full brother, even though we had the same father originally anyway?”

Lance stared at Keith, face neutral. “You never told me you had a sibling. What’s his name?”

“Shiro.”

Lance continued to stare at Keith before letting out a snort, “You demons aren’t very creative with the names huh? Your brother has practically the same name as the current King of Hell.”

Keith look at Lance, a weird look in his eye before replying, “That’s because he is.”

Lance’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he began to wave his arms about frantically. “WHAT THE FUCK KEITH!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE THE RIGHT-HAND MAN OF THE KING OF HELL. HE IS YOUR BROTHER TOO?!”

Keith looked at Lance sheepishly, rubbing his wrist with his hand. “Well, half-brother technically. We have the same father. But when my mother died, Shiro’s mother adopted me.”

Lance blinked at Keith a few times before visibly deflating and sighing. “Alright. Cool. Cool. I just had the King of Hell in my living room. No big deal. And his brother, who is technically the Prince of Hell, lives with me. Cool. Totally normal,” Lance began to mutter.

He continued for a few moments, staring at the floor before sighing once more and standing up straight. He stared at Keith a few moments more with an unreadable expression before moving to cross his arms against his chest.

“Alright. I don’t care if you are technically royalty. I am showing your ass how to clean a microwave because god knows how many more times you are going to blow shit up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! We are finally making out way downtown people. We are now onto scene 5. I'm so proud of us. Scene 5 out of 35 planned scenes. So far. rip.


	11. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andddd that is it for now. Enjoy the beauty. enjoy.

 A few days later, another pop fills the living room. This time, Keith only barely jumps before relaxing back into his place on the couch.

He barely looks up from his book, about to reprimand Shiro for coming again so soon and leaving Hell unattended when he notices the bright pink light filling the room opposed to Shiro’s deep purple. He throws his book down, eyes coming to rest on the clearly female person in the room.

The being smiles at him, slowly bringing their dragon-like wings against their back but leaving them visible.

“Allura? What are you doing here?” Keith asks, moving away from the couch.

Allura smiles, looking about the room in quiet awe before turning to look at Keith. “Shiro told me your lair was quite nice but I didn’t expect it to be so quaint. We both know Shiro isn’t exactly the best at interior design and decorating, “ she chuckles before beginning to walk about the room.

She pauses at the TV, staring at it a moment before turning to look back at Keith. She pulls a scroll from her pocket before tossing it to him.

“Here. Shiro needs you to look this over. It's the Galra activity data. He’s circled the areas you need to add to your domain,” Allura states, her smile dropping as her voice becomes serious.

“Has the activity really increased that much?” Keith asks, moving to open the scroll and looking it over. His eyes widen as he looks over the numbers.

Allura nods solemnly. “Shiro trusts you will be able to handle the added areas. He anticipated a need for additional scouts and has decided to give you an additional two foot solider units to use as you see fit. Do you feel this will be sufficient?”

Keith nods, eyes scanning over the numerous scrolls. “More than enough. Tell Demon Scouting General Matt to take the strongest of those in the two units and take them through advanced training. I need a specialized squadron. Simple foot soldier units are not going to be enough anymore.”

Allura nods in understanding before turning upon hearing a noise from the hallway. Suddenly, Lance pops his head out of the bathroom and glares at Keith.

“There is blood EVERYWHERE. Are you sure you aren’t like dead? You don’t normally leave that much blood in the tub after using it,” Lance spits, giving Keith a glare as he looks over the demon in search of injures.

Allura smiles, glancing at Lance and giving him a wave before turning back to Keith. “I will take my leave now. Expect a message from Matt in confirmation within two days. Your house is lovely and so is your cleaning lady.”

With a bow, Allura lets loose her wings, whipping them out to the side before filling the room with bright, pink light and bleeding out of existence.

Lance turns to look at Keith with a sigh. “And who the hell was that? No, wait, let me guess, the royal waitress? No, the baroness of Hell? No! I’ve got it! The Queen of Hell!” Lance finishes, hands clasped together as his sarcastic tone trails off.

“Last one was right. She’s Shiro’s wife,” Keith snorts. Lance stares at Keith, trying to detect any sort of lie before sighing.

“So she’s what? Your demon sister-in-law?” Lance deadpans after a few moments.

Keith moves back to the couch, sitting back down and getting comfortable before retorting, “Actually, she's technically a fallen angel.”

Lance stares at Keith, nodding in understanding with a little too much force before clapping his hands once. “ Ohhhh-kehhhh. Queen of Hell. Fallen Angel. Got it. Good. Good.”

Keith looks over his shoulder at Lance, snorting before putting his feet up on the glass table.

“Hey! Feet off the table! How many times do I have to tell you?! And get your ass in here! I am going to teach you how to use bleach to get this bathroom looking spotless, okay?” 

* * *

_A week later_

“Lance! Make that thing stop!” Keith screeches, waking up Lance from his spot on the opposite couch where he had fallen asleep. It takes him a moment to take in his surroundings, eyes bleary and not yet awake.

Lance glances around, seeing Keith standing in a crouch on the other couch and hissing at the table. Looking down, he sees his phone and it takes him a moment to realize the noise coming from it is his ringtone.

Scrambling, he grabs the phone and tells Keith to shut up as he answers the call and makes his way into the front hallway.

“Lance. I know we are like the bestest of friends. And friends give friends space when they need it. But enough is enough. I haven’t seen my best friend in like months and I barely get any texts from you. The last text I got from you was a picture of an omelet you made with the caption ‘#husbandgoals’ under it. Where have you been?” a familiar voice blurted out, causing Lance to wince and move the phone away from his ear slightly.

“Hunk, my buddy, my man, my dude. You know the Lancelot is a busy man. I’ve just been doing my thing, riding the wave, flying in the breeze. I’ve just been busy is all,” Lance replies, dropping his voice into a suave, charismatic tone.

“Nope. Not gonna work buddy. I know easy-breezy Lance and this? Is not easy-breezy Lance. This is hiding-my-emotions-behind-humor Lance. I know the difference,” Hunk replied with a grunt. Lance sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

“I’m fine dude. Stop worrying so much. Work has been super busy lately. Lots of dumb teenagers touching the exhibits and everything. You know the deal,” Lance tried.

Hunk hummed for a moment, mulling it over before giving a dissatisfied grunt. “Nope. Not buying it. You are definitely hiding something. Why won’t you tell me? Aren’t I your best friend?”

Lance moaned, beginning to panic and turning to look at the TV in the process. He wasn’t prepared to try and explain he had been busy dealing with a demon roommate. But he knew Hunk wouldn’t leave him alone.

Suddenly, a cat food commercial came on and in that moment, Lance came up with a later to be acknowledged as bad idea.

“My cat died,” Lance blurted out, hearing as Hunk took in a breathe.

“What are you talking about Lance? You don’t have a cat,” Hunk replied in a confused tone.

“I uhh rescued a cat. And it uhh died. It got hit. By a bus,” Lance began to ramble, unable to stop the slur of words pouring out of his mouth.

He heard the telltale signs of a sniffle before Hunk replied, “Oh Lance! Why didn’t you tell me? I would have understood you needing space to mourn! I am so sorry for your loss.”

Lance felt like an idiot, but unable to backpedal, he replied, “Thanks buddy. I appreciate it. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m feeling a little tired after work so I am going to go lay down for a bit.”

“Of course! Let me know if there is anything you need! I’ll be here for you!” Hunk shot back, voice still quivering with emotion.

Lance muttered a quiet ‘thanks man’ before hanging up and sighing.

“Well that was stupid,” he whispered to himself.

“What is a cat?” a voice suddenly said next to him, causing Lance to jump and shriek. He looked around wildly before his eyes came to rest on Keith standing next to him.

“Dude! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Lance whined.

“What is a cat? I heard you talking to yourself about how a cat died,” Keith replied, ignoring Lance’s preview statement. Lance stared at Keith as if he had grown an extra head.

“You don’t know what a cat is?” Lance asked incredulously. Keith shook his head no.

“That’s it! We are going to a pet store,” Lance said, reaching for Keith’s arm before suddenly stopping and staring at the wall.

There, near the door frame, was a handprint. Made of blood.

“Keith. What is that?” Lance whispered, pointing at the handprint. Keith turned to look at it, staring before turning back to Lance.

“It must have been from last night. I came in pretty late and didn’t want to wake you up,” Keith whispered back. Lance let out a screech, knocking Keith in the back of his head before stomping his way into the kitchen, grumbling about demons and cleaning supplies.

Keith was about to follow after Lance when he heard the familiar pop in the living room. He made his way towards the living room and stopped in the doorway.

“Shiro? What are you doing back here?” Keith asked, making his way towards his brother.

Shiro stepped forward, looking as if he was searching for something. He ignored Keith, moving about the room before pausing in the doorway to the front hallway. There was Lance, wearing his usual cleaning bandana, scrubbing at the walls with bleach and a scrub brush. Shiro nodded once upon seeing it was only Lance before turning back to Keith.

“Just the cleaning lady. Okay. Now that I know we are alone, I can update you,” Shiro finally said, looking at Keith with a serious look.

Slowly, with purpose, Shiro walked over to the couch before sitting down and pulling out a scroll, which he opened across the table.

Reaching a hand forward, he began to point to the map, “As you can see from the newest scouting data, the Galra have increased yet again. This, we expected. But I want you to take a look at this and tell me what you see.”

Taking a seat on the opposite couch, Keith leaned over, glancing down at the map and beginning to look it over. He stared for only a few moments before his face dropped and he looked up at Shiro.

“They are beginning to organize.”

“Exactly.”

Keith sat back, beginning to run his hands through his hair before sitting forward agitatedly.

“But how is this happening,” Keith half-yelled, “Zarkon was defeated hundreds of years ago. Haggar soon after. There should be no one left to organize them!”

Shiro nodded in understanding. “This is true. King Alfor managed to take out Zarkon before his death.”

“And you killed Haggar when the throne chose you to rise as the new King of Hell,” Keith continued.

“Their leaders are long gone. The Galra should remain divided and disorganized, as they have for the past few millennia. But they are beginning to organize. Their random attacks are beginning to become much more logical. This can only mean one thing.”

“A new leader has risen.” Keith whispered, staring at Shiro in horror.

Shiro nodded, moving to lean forward more. “We both know where this is going.”

“We need to make plans to protect the Crown City of Hell!” Keith shouted, standing up from his spot. Shiro shot out a hand, pulling Keith back down and forcing him to sit.

“I need you here. Your scouting of the human world is even more important now. More and more Galra are organizing and I will not blindsided as long as you are here and weakening their human world forces,” Shiro shot back, voice steely. Keith sighed, nodding once before sitting back.

“Matt will be sending over the first group of men you requested within a week or so. It will be small, only ten or so, but in the short amount of time we have, it is all Matt could manage,” Shiro began, sitting back away from the table.

“Ten will be more than enough. Even one specially scout-trained soldier would be better than what I have now. I need to begin forming mini-units, led by the new specialized soldiers. I will fight organization with organization,” Keith replied, voice low and acidic.

With a final nod, Shiro stands moving to pick up the scroll and putting it back in his robes. He turns, waving at Lance, who is nearly done with the hallway, who simply stares at Shiro with wide eyes.

“Your cleaning lady is so diligent. I am glad you managed to find such a trustworthy servant,” Shiro says to Keith with a half-smile before evaporating before his eyes. Keith stares at the spot a few moments, mulling over the new information he was given before turning to look at Lance.

“Oh Keeeiitthhhh. Come hereeeee,” Lance called out. Walking over, Keith was about to ask Lance what he wanted when he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt and dragged down.

“Do you see this? Look at it. What is that?” Lance whispered, pointing at a part of the wood molding of the door.

“Uhh...a stain?” Keith tried, confused as to what Lance was trying to get at.

Lance turned to look appalled at Keith before replying, “THAT IS MAHOGANY!”

Keith simply stared at Lance a few moments in confusion before Lance sighed and dropped his hold on Keith’s shirt.

“I keep on forgetting you don’t understand memes. Come here, I’ll show you how to get stains off wood. Because I am not cleaning this up the next time you decide to use blood and finger paint my damn walls!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all for now children. I must away to the land of work. Be back soon with another update.


	12. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back at college now so updates will be more spread out but i will continue to add to this when i can! To make up for it, I will be putting up this and another chapter for you!

“So now what?” Keith monotones, staring at the screen in front of him like it personally offended him.

“Now you tap on the search bar, at the top,” Lance said, pointing to the screen on his laptop. Lance was glad he had opted for a touch-screen laptop. Adding a mouse into the mix from the get-go would be a disaster.

Keith hums, tapping the bar at the top and waiting for the next instruction, before looking over his shoulder at Lance with a solemn look.

“Now, using the keyboard, the thing with the letters, type in what you want to know. So uhh, for now, just type something in,” Lance explained, finishing lamely.

Keith nods before turning back to the screen. He stares at it blankly for a few moments before slowly finger-poke typing out the word ‘demon’.

“Really?” Lance groaned, dropping his head dramatically to Keith’s shoulder.

Keith stiffened before retorting, “What? It was the first thing that came to mind.”

“Okay, fine. Whatever. Now, hit the enter key on the keyboard,” Lance sighed.

Keith gingerly pressed the key, jumping slightly when the screen changed. He stared for a moment, looking over the search page of Google, before looking back at Lance in awe.

“What is this?” Keith whispered, pointing to the screen.

“The internet. Google specifically. Welcome to the future demon-boy,” Lance smirked, chuckling once. Keith turned back, finger raised towards the screen.

“What are all these things that came up?” Keith asked pointing.

“Those are the search results. The blue links lead to websites with information on the topic you searched,” Lance explained, leaning forward, “Here, watch.”

With practiced ease, Lance clicked on the first search result, showing Keith the screen, before dragging his finger up and down the side of the screen to show Keith how it moved.

Slowly Keith raised his hand, pushing Lance’s hand out of the way and slowly copying his movements, letting out what Lance could only describe as a giggle as he moved the screen up and down. Lance felt his cheeks burn slightly before he cleared his throat, leaning forward to teach Keith the other basic things he would need to know to properly use his laptop.

* * *

“Alright, that should be everything you need to know for the basic stuff. Eventually I’ll show you how to play games and stuff,” Lance said, leaning back from the screen and shooting Keith a genuine smile.

Keith looked at Lance with a curious look, tipping his head to the side slightly, “Games?”

“Yeah, like video games. There are all sorts of games! Fantasy games, where you pretend to be a dashing prince and save a damsel in distress. Scary games, where you hide from monsters. Sports games, where people who suck at sports in real life can feel good about themselves,” Lance explained, waving his hands about.

Keith gave him a thoughtful look, nodding, before his eyes returned to the screen, staring at the bottom right hand corner in particular.

“Hey Lance?” Keith questioned.

“Yeah buddy? What’s up?” Lance replied, dropping his hands back down to his side.

“Is that little thing in the corner of the screen the time?” Keith asked, pointing his finger to the screen.

“Yeah it should be rig-AND HOLY SHIT I GOTTA GO! I’M GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!” Lance screeched before tearing off towards his room in a panic.

Keith watched as Lance ran around like a chicken with his head cut off, flailing as he went. After two or so minutes, Lance had managed to roughly throw on his uniform and was jumping up and down by the door, attempting to get on his boots.

“I’ll be back later tonight! It's fine if you want to keep using the computer, just call me if you get confused or something happens,” Lance shot out, moving towards the door. He called out a quick bye from the hallway before slamming the door and the sound of running could be heard moving away from it.

Keith, after staring at the door for a few more moments, turned back to the computer. He sat in silence, unsure what he even wanted to try to look up next before remembering recently when Lance had mentioned something called a ‘cat.’ With a smile, Keith cracked his knuckles, leaning forward to attempt to put his new computer abilities to work.

Keith was surprised to find that his guessing on the spelling of cat was correct and let out a small gasp as images of what he now knew was an animal popped up. With a shaky finger, he clicked on the images tab and began to scroll.

Thirty minutes later found Keith in front of a rescue a few blocks from Lance’s apartment, his unused debit card in hand. With a smile, Keith entered the building. He gave the room a look over, thinking to himself that Lance’s apartment was much better cared for. The walls here were grimy, but otherwise intact and with a shrug Keith made his way to the counter.

“How can I help you?” the bored looking teenage girl asked from behind the desk, moving to sit up from where she had been leaning back in the chair.

“I want a cat,” Keith said blankly, staring at the girl with an intense look.

The girl shot him a weird look, scoffing at him before sighing and moving to grab a clipboard. She held it out towards Keith, motioning for him to take it.

“Fill this out. When you are done, we can go out back and you can pick one of the rescues. Each cat’s price is different and displayed on their info page on the outside of the cage,” she monotoned before sitting back in her seat.

Keith stared down at the paper, unsure what half of the words meant. With a shrug, he began to methodically fill it out, putting down things that he felt sounded right where he was unsure what the form was asking for. After a few minutes he moved back up to the desk, and the teenager took a single glance over the paper before throwing it on the desk and moving to stand up.

“Come on, the cats are on the left.”

Following the girl, Keith was lead into the left door behind the desk and nearly jumped upon the loudness of the room after the door was opened.

“Look over what we have. Once you are done looking, knock on the door and let me know which one you want. I’ll be at the desk,” the girl sighed before shutting the door behind Keith. Keith stared at the door behind him for a moment before smiling and turning towards the room.

He began to walk up and down, looking in at the different cats and pausing to look at their prices. He had learned after the mall incident to at least be somewhat aware of his money. It seemed like the further he got from the door, the cheaper the cats were until he came upon the last cage door on the right.

It was dark, barely lit up like the other cages, and he almost thought there was no cat there to begin with before he saw a pair of blue shining orbs reflect in the darkness. Keith stopped, staring at the mesmerizing blue eyes before his eyes fell down to the price tag.

“Huh. $50. I can afford that. Wonder why you are so cheap…” Keith paused to look down at the tag and was surprised to find nothing listed next to the name section. With a shrug, Keith made his way back to the door and knocked on it twice. After a few moments, the teenager opened back up the door, sticking her head in.

“Pick one out?”

Keith nodding, pointing behind him. “The one with the blue eyes, all the way down on the right.”

The teenager stared at him, eyes widening slightly before shaking her head and smiling oddly. “Sure. Let me get them in the cage for you and we can ring you up.”

Keith nodded, moving back out into the room and waiting by the desk. He waited for a few minutes, wondering if something was wrong, before suddenly the girl burst through the door panting. She stopped in the doorway, raising her hand to smoothen her hair back against her head before sending Keith another odd smile and placing the travel case on the desk.

“Alright, your total today is $50. Normally there is an additional fee, but I went ahead and waived that for you,” the girl said.

“Oh, thank you,” Keith replied, moving to pull his card from his pocket. Awkwardly he handed it to the girl, who quickly swiped it, as if expecting Keith to run and handing it back.

“Okay! Here is your new...friend! There is a pet store down the street if you want to get food and supplies from there,” she said, handing the carrier to Keith. Excitedly, Keith took the carrier, looking in at the slightly more visible cat, who he realized was black, before heading out the door.


	13. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys here is the second chapter i promised. Hopefully will have some more time this weekend to write. Toodles for now and enjoy!

“I’m not sure how much you will need to eat. Hopefully three bags is enough for the week. I can’t use anymore money until next week,” Keith said to the carrier, carefully setting down the three 25-pound bags of food by the door.

With a hum, Keith went into the living room and slowly placed the carrier on the table. For a few minutes he simply stared at it, unsure what to do. Slowly, he moved his hand to the door and opened it.

For a few moments it was quiet, before slowly, Keith watched as the cat cautiously moved towards the front of the cage. Keith held his breathe as it left the cage, coming to stand in front of it on the glass table, before taking a look around.

Suddenly, its gaze landed on Keith before a low grumble began to emit from it. Keith barely had time to register it before the cat pounced towards him, howling like a banshee and latching onto his shirt.

Keith let out a scream, moving to pull the cat off him and only succeeding to make it dig its claws in more. After struggling with the cat for a few more moments, it released its hold and fell to the floor, landing on its feet before skittering under the couch.

Dropping himself onto his knees, Keith peered under the couch, seeing only the light of blue orbs looking back at him and hearing a low hissing noise.

“Come here...cat,” Keith tried, reaching his hand towards the cat. He let out a curse as he pulled his hand back upon receiving a swipe from its claws.

Keith glared at the cat, sitting back on his heels, “What is wrong with you? What don’t you like me? Lance’s machine told me cats liked humans. Did it lie?”

With a huff, Keith sat back against the couch, wondering if maybe he had done something wrong in the greeting process to offend it when a sudden knock at the window distracted him. A black misty clawed hand beckoned to him, making a symbol appear in blue glowing light on the window before disappearing.

“Shit. Galra attack. Okay umm...Don’t destroy the house while I’m gone, okay cat?” Keith called out before his form shook and his wings unfurled, allowing him to drop out and away from the apartment through the window. 

* * *

“Keith! I’m home!” Lance called out as he entered the apartment, moving to take off his boots. Upon hearing no response, Lance moved to head into the living room and nearly tripped over something.

Lance, barely catching himself, swore under his breath before standing up to glare at what had tripped him. He was confused, to say the least, when upon looking down, he saw a bag of what appeared to be cat food.

“What the hell,” Lance whispered to himself. Suddenly, he felt something rub up against his leg, causing him to jump and screech.

Wrenching his head down, he was shocked to see a cat, rubbing itself against his leg and purring. Lance stared at it for a few moments, trying to figure out if he had somehow gone into the wrong apartment.

He glanced around, seeing the pictures of his family still on the table in the hallway where he was standing and rubbed at the back of his head in confusion.

“Where the fuck did you come from?” he said to the cat, who simply continued to rub against his leg.

Lance sighed, rubbing at his face with his hands and groaning before shaking his head. He looked back down at the cat before making his decision.

“Fuck it. I don’t even want to know. I’m so tired my exhaustion needs a vacation,” Lance paused, humming to himself before continuing to watch the cat weave in and out of his legs, and letting out a few meows, “What? Are you hungry?”

From the over enthusiastic meow the cat gave, Lance assumed he had his answer.

“Alright….cat...let’s find you a bowl and give you some of this food.”

* * *

“Lance? I’m back. Are you still awake?” Keith asked, climbing back in through the window still in his demon form. He was about to call out again when he saw Lance passed out on the couch, with none other than the cat lying on his chest.

Slowly, Keith made his way over to the cat, who upon hearing his footsteps, opened its eyes and turned to glare at him. Keith paused, hoping the cat’s earlier reaction to him was simply due to a new environment.

His hope was destroyed when slowly the cat began to rise, back arched and hissing started to rise from its chest. Keith felt irritation rise up in him at the cat’s reaction. How dare such a small animal dare to treat him this way! After he had rescued it too!

Baring his teeth, Keith took a step forward, looming over the cat and letting out an animalistic growl, gritty and rumbling. The cat immediately paused, staring at Keith for a few moments before yawning in disinterest and moving to jump off Lance’s chest.

“Stupid animal. I’m the alpha,” Keith grunted, allowing his body to shift back into its human form.

After a moment or so, he turned to look at Lance, who had somehow not woken up from Keith’s growl. Lance looked exhausted, as if he had simply walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. He wasn’t even wearing a blanket, something which normally Lance insisted was essential.

‘I can’t catch a cold Keith. I have a job!’ Lance had said to him on numerous occasions. Keith stood, looking down at Lance for a few moments more before making his decision. Slowly and as gently as he could, Keith bent down, picking up Lance as gingerly as possible in a princess carry.

Lance let out a few unintelligible mumbles, but otherwise remained asleep, causing red to rush to Keith’s cheeks as a small smile graced his face. Carefully, to avoid waking the man up and having to listen to his screaming, Keith managed to open Lance’s door and slowly, he lowered him into the bed.

Stopping a moment, Keith looked about the room in search of blankets. He was unsure how many blankets were appropriate. Assuming it was a colder night, and that meant more blankets were necessary, Keith began to gather up all the ones he could find.

Holding his breathe, Keith began to lightly place the blankets on top of Lance, layering nearly eight on him before stepping back to examine his work. Keith felt himself smile, nodding to himself in pride for managing to do something for Lance before turning to leave the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

The next morning, Keith was sitting reading another book from Lance’s shelf when he suddenly heard a loud thump followed by a screech.

“KEITH!!! WHY THE FUCK AM I WRAPPED UP IN A THOUSAND BLANKETS?! AND WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A CAT IN THE APARTMENT!!!”


	14. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey-yo! Sorry for not updating in awhile. I started my senior year in college and let me just say? Shit is crazy. So don't worry; this fic won't be abandoned! I will just be slower on the updates in between all my assignments. Finally we get some other characters this chapter with the introduction of....HUNK. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy! ~~~

“Her name is blue. She has blue eyes! A black cat with blue eyes is like the rarest thing ever!” Lance screeched from his place on the couch opposite Keith.

Keith rolls his eyes, pausing to put down his newest romance trash novel, before turning to face Lance with a scowl. “No. Her name is Red. Like blood. Because she keeps drawing it.”

Lance looked offended, scooping up the aforementioned cat into his arms and cradling her against his chest, gasping loudly.

“How DARE you. She is an ANGEL, an ANGEL, I tell you!” Lance retorts, beginning to coo to the cat in his arms, purring away and giving into the tanned man’s antics.

“You only say that because she likes you! She barely tolerates me, if you even want to call it that. She literally BIT me this morning when I went to change her water!” Keith hollered back, crossing his arms against his chest with a huff.

Lance snorted, leaning back against the couch cushions with the cat still in his hold. “You just don’t have the bond Blue and me have. Right Blue?” Lance questions, looking down at the cat with a fond look.

Keith groaned, flopping back against the couch. “For the last time, her name is Red. Stop confusing her.”

Lance glared at Keith, continuing his cooing to the bundle of fur in his arms. “Don’t listen to him Blue. He just is grumpy because he can’t handle a few little love bites,” Lance murmured to the cat, scratching behind her ears. He stared at her for a moment, a pensive look coming over his face before looking up at Keith.

“She has her shots right? I don’t have to worry about you getting some sort of demon-rabies right?” Lance asked with a slightly worried look. Keith stared blankly at Lance for a few moments before Lance groaned, long and loud.

“Keittthhhh. This is why you shouldn’t have bought a cat from a shady place. I still can’t believe you literally impulse bought a cat,” Lance grumbled, moving to stand up with the cat in his arms. He made his way towards the door, before bending down to grab the cat carrier.

“I’m going to go run down to the vet and have her checked out. Can’t have our beautiful girl getting sick,” Lance explained before depositing the cat in the carrier and turning to leave. With a salute to Keith, Lance grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.

“What is a vet?” Keith asked to the now empty living room before sighing and moving to grab his collection of knives from his bedroom.

* * *

“LANCE! OPEN UP!” a loud voice called, followed by rapid banging.

“I know this is like a total breach of privacy but enough is enough man! I am going to use the key you gave me for emergencies and you are just gonna have to get over it!” the person continued before the tell-tale sign of a key turning a lock could be heard.

“Lance?” the man asked, opening the door to the apartment slowly. The man gave a cautious look around, visibly anxious before entering and closing the door behind him.

“Lance? Buddy? You sleeping? Your work schedule portal, which you still have logged in at my house by the way, says you have the day off,” the man says, beginning to move about the apartment. He peeks into the kitchen for a moment, sighing upon finding no one.

He slowly makes his way into the living room, stopping upon seeing a large set of knives drying on a towel on the coffee table.

“What the heck…?” the man whispers, bending down to pick up one of the knives and look it over. It catches the light as he moves it, more so than any other knife he had seen and after a few moments of analyzing, he moves to place it back down where he found it.

“Did he start collecting knives?” the man murmured confused. He stared down at the table, rubbing at his chin, when suddenly, he heard a splash of water from the bathroom.

“Oh! He must be taking a bath!” the man says, finger raised before walking to the bathroom door.

“Hey, Lance, its Hunk.I’m coming in. I haven’t seen you in...well I don’t know how long. And I know you said your cat died but I just couldn’t help like feeling something else was wr-” the man immediately cut-off upon opening the door.

There, in a tub full of blood-stained water, was Keith, staring blankly at the man in the doorway. Hunk and Keith stared at each other for a few tense moments before Hunk muttered ‘oh god’ under his breath and dove for the sink. 

* * *

“Hunk, my buddy, my man, my amigo...light of my life...How are you?” Lance started awkwardly from his place besides Keith on the couch opposite Hunk.

Hunk scoffed, raising his hands. “That’s all you got? How am I? How are you? Where have you been? What happened? Who is he? Why was he in a tub full of blood? WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Hunk bellowed, moving his hands to his hair and pulling at it.

Lance stood up partially, reaching towards Hunk like one would a startled animal, hands raised slightly in front of him. “Hey man,” Lance began, voice soft, “why don’t we all just calm down? We can talk about this, calmly.”

Hunk nodded once, turning to stare at Keith with an unsure look before sitting back down and removing his hands from his hair.

Lance sighed, moving to brush his hair back from his face. Slapping a smile on his face, he half turned in his seat to Keith and gestured towards him. “This is Keith. He is my roommate.”

Hunk nodded, motioning for him to continue.

“And he wasn’t taking a bath in blood….he was cleaning the blood off himself,” Lance continued, watching Hunk for his reaction.

Hunk, face unchanged, motioned for Lance to continue on again.

“And the reason he was covered in blood...is because he was fighting bad...demons….because he is a good...demon…” Lance winced, waiting for the hollering to begin again as he closed his eyes and waited. After hearing no yelling for a few seconds, Lance opened his eyes.

Hunk sat motionless for a few seconds, seeming to be digesting the information before visibly deflating.

“You know, that makes a lot of sense, seeing as I can see his wings and horns,” Hunk responded in a matter-of-fact way.

Lance and Keith both stared at Hunk for a few moments, turning to give each other confused looks before looking back at Hunk.

“What are you talking about? I’m in my full human form. You can’t see any of my demonic traits right now,” Keith muttered, staring at Hunk with his eyebrows raised high.

Hunk titled his head to the side before lifting his hand and pointing, “Uhh, what are you talking about? They are right there. Black horns like a minotaur, black wings like a hawk with reddish tips?”

Keith’s eyes appeared to bulge out of his head as he went shock still. He remained this way for a few moments before his face lit up in understanding.

“You are psychic,” Keith stated, looking at Hunk expectantly.

Hunk nodded, crossing his arms against his chest, “Bingo.”

Lance, who had remained silent for this entire interaction let out a slow breath before standing up with a shout. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE PSYCHIC?! WHY DIDN’T YOU EVER TELL ME?!”

Hunk stared at Lance with a blank face before retorting, “Because you would think I was crazy? If you hadn’t seen a real demon before and I told you I was psychic and could see them, you would have had me put away.”

Lance stared, frowning before pouting and sitting back down with his arms crossed against his chest. “Okay, you have a point. Fine.”

“So is this why you haven’t been around? Because you’ve been keeping a True-demon in your apartment and you didn’t want to freak me out?” Hunk asked, snorting under his breathe.

Lance stuttered a few times before spitting back, “Well yeah! I didn’t know you were psychic and knew about demons! You know how you are around scary things! You would have flipped out!”

Hunk nodded, eyes closing, “You have a point there,” Hunk sighed, moving to stretch his arms above his head before settling back against the couch. “Well, at least I know everything is okay. You had me real worried about you budd-” Hunk was suddenly cut off by a whine coming from near the door.

“Oh! My baby! I forgot her in the carrier!” Lance cried, jumping up and running towards the door. Jogging back with the crate in hand, he placed it on the coffee table and moved to open the door.

“Wait? You actually got a cat? I thought you just totally made that up to make me leave you alone,” Hunk questioned, moving forward to look at the carrier.

Lance smiled as he grabbed the lock on the door, “Well technically Keith bought her but she is my baby nonetheless. That’s right, huh baby?” Lance asked as he opened the door.

For a moment there was no movement, until suddenly, with a screech, a blur of black emerged from the crate, aiming straight for Hunk. With a yowl, the cat latched onto Hunk’s face, much like it had Keith upon first being released.

With a jolt, both Lance and Keith jumped up moving to save Hunk from the cat.

“NO BABY! MUMMA SAYS NUUU!” Lance cried.


	15. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...been awhile huh guys? I apologize for that but I will give a short explanation. I was in a car crash and it took awhile to recover. Then I got accepted into the honors creative writing program at my college and was unable to work on this and keep up with writing things for that. But I'm out now and I got a lot more time on my hands. So expect more updates! 
> 
> ALSO, I will be putting up another KLANCE story that I will be doing into addition to this one. So check it out. 
> 
> anyway, here it is. After a long time. again. Whoops.

A few days later Lance was home alone for once, as he had the day off and Keith was out doing his own job. Lance was rarely alone these days and wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity in the best way he knew how: watching America’s Next Top Model in his underwear in the living room.

Lance was grateful for some peace and quiet for once, and was idly eating away at a bowl of Frosted Flakes when he felt the couch dip. He looked over to see Blue padding her way towards him and he lifted up his bowl with a smile. 

“Well hello beautiful, come to join in the festivities?” Lance purred, placing his bowl down on the glass table in front of him before moving to run his hand over her back slowly. 

Blue meowed back in response, kneading at his thighs a few times before settling down in his lap. With a contented sigh, Lance leant back, beginning to absentmindedly pet her as he resumed his watching of the TV. 

He managed to get a few episodes into the newest season which he had been missing out on, and was fairly immersed when a single pop filled the room. 

“Lauraunda! Girl. Sweetie. Love. My lady. Girl, you need to WORK it. Y'all look dead on your feet hanging from them ropes!” Lance screamed out at the TV. 

“Keith’s cleaning lady? Are you on your break? Does Keith know you watch his tv during your break?” a voice suddenly said from behind him. With a screech, Lance jumped up, dumping Blue on the ground in the process and earning a hiss sent his direction. 

There, standing in the entrance of HIS living room, was King Shiro of Hell with his arms crossed against his chest. Lance stared at him in confusion for a few seconds before taking a step forward.

“What did you call me?” Lance asked, chin stuck up as he too crossed his arms. 

“Keith’s cleaning lady. I apologize for not knowing your name. I had forgotten to ask Keith the last time we spoke,” he replied, giving Lance a slightly apologetic look. 

Lance shook his head a few times, a weird smile coming over his face before he began to wag his finger back and forth. “No. No. No. I think something got a little mixed up here. I am NOT Keith’s cleaning lady. I’m not even a lady in the first place!” Lance screeched, throwing his arms up. “I am his roommate. And technically his landlord, that is, if he was paying me.”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up before he asked with confusion, “I thought this was Keith’s home? Is it not?”

Lance laughed lowly, shaking his head a few times again before looking up. “Did Keith tell you that? This is MY house. I own it. I’m gonna kick that dumb homewrecker’s ass.” Lance paused suddenly, giving Shiro a slightly concerned look before adding quietly, “No offense.”

Shiro brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose, rubbing at it and sighing. He motioned to the couch with his head, asking for permission, which Lance gave with a quick nod of his head. They both sat down on opposite couches in silence for a few moments before Shiro sighed and looked up. 

“Keith never stated this was his house. I wrongly assumed that. I was just excited to see him doing seemingly well in the human world. He was never really one for learning the ways of the humans,” Shiro admitted with a wince. 

Lance let out a snort, sitting back against the couch and visibly deflating. “He’s completely helpless in the human world. If it wasn’t for me, he would be dead in an alley, where I found him getting his ass kicked by some low-level Galra no-name.”

Shiro’s head shot up, eyes wide and staring at Lance like he was some sort of alien. “You know about the Galra? You know that Keith is a demon?”  
Lance stared at him with a blank look before replying in a monotone voice, “He literally tried to use his full-demon form on me this morning to intimidate me when I wouldn’t give him the last smores poptart. Also, you literally have teleported into my living room multiple times in front of me and just used the word ‘human world’ like it was foreign to you. So yeah, I know about that stuff.”

Shiro stared at Lance for a few moments in what seemed like awe before groaning and leaning back against the couch. “I knew things were too good to be true. Keith has always struggled with the whole ‘play nice’ thing. I just honestly was hoping he would figure it out better once he got here.”

Lance let out another snort, moving to sit forward and bringing his hands together. “He literally didn’t know how to open a door. I had to explain that humans don’t just ‘teleport’ to the different places they need to be and actually have to walk there.”

Shiro slapped his forehead loudly and suddenly before putting his head in his arms and groaning. “God dammit Keith,” he mumbled into his hands.

“And don’t even get me started about how many things he has broken since he got here. He is like a walking tornado when it comes to human items,” Lance continued, moving his hands about. 

Shiro looked up, face pale and horrified. “How many things are we talking about? Please tell me you mean he broke a few plates and forks.”

Lance stared at him, shaking his head sadly and wordlessly before standing up and motioning for Shiro to follow him. Shiro obediently followed, falling into step besides Lance who brought him to the closet in the hallway between his and Keith’s rooms.

“This,” Lance said before moving to open the closet, “used to be my linen closet.”

Shiro let out an audible gasp as the door fully opened, a few items shifting and falling out onto the floor. The entire closet was filled with numerous broken items, from the smashed TV and tickle me elmo Keith broke on his first night, to the more recent items such as Lance’s bathroom caddy and decorative front hall vase. 

“And this,” Lance continued, pointing to a piece of paper taped on the back of the door, “is my running list of all the things Keith has broken since he got here. I like to keep track so I can mention it whenever he gives me attitude about eating the last popsicle in the freezer.”

The room went deathly quiet as Shiro stared at the list which filled nearly every line on the full size college-ruled piece of paper. Slowly, Shiro lifted his hand and pointed to the piece of paper before turning to look at Lance with an odd look.   
“Do you mind if I take this?” He asked in an overly calm voice. 

“Knock yourself out. I have another taped to the back of Keith’s door to remind him every time he leaves in hopes he will stop breaking my shit,” Lance replied, waving his hand dismissively.

Shiro gently took the piece of paper off the door before nodding at Lance once and uttering a quiet “k. thanks,” and teleporting away, leaving only a bit of floating purple dust in his wake. With a shrug, Lance turned back to the living room, settling back down in his previous spot on the couch and picking up his cereal from earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd there you are my lovelies. Expect another chapter within a week or so. And expect the new story to be out in roughly the same time!

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh that was the prologue? Got lots more to go... rip my sleep schedule and social life


End file.
